Mudanças da vida
by Anny Taishou
Summary: O que fazer com uma pensão caindo aos pedaços? Ou ate mesmo mulheres que não possuiam interesses de estarem arrumadas? Ou quem sabe, lidar com belos homens que futuramente se hospedariam naquela lugar? Desta vez, Ela que deverá resolver isso tudo sozinha! - FIC NOVA
1. mudanças

**.**

**.CAPÍTULO 1.**

**.**

**Mudanças**

**.**

**.**

Ela arrastou suas grandes e pesadas malas em direção à calçada e amaldiçoou em pensamentos o taxista que _sequer_ se deu ao trabalho de ajudá-la. Pelo jeito o bendito homem não havia percebido que ela estava de _**mudança**_ e que suas malas eram até mais pesadas que si mesma, já que as puxava com certa agressividade.

Tais pensamentos a irritaram profundamente; mas ela sabia que o trabalho do homem – que aparentava não ter muita idade – já tinha sido concluído. Seu trabalho era apenas deixá-la em frente à pensão de sua falecida tia.

Só podia ser por isso que mordera a língua com tanta força antes de proferir palavras que não desejava dizer.

Mas o que mais importava para ela era que finalmente havia chegado naquele _fim de mundo_.

Suspirou cansada. A viagem não foi uma das melhores que já fez na vida. Estava exausta e sentia sua região traseira dolorida e amortecida devido às varias horas que permanecera sentada: ora no avião, ora no taxi.

Mas ela se animou pelo fato de que agora poderia descansar... Ah, finalmente! Ela deu um puxão nas malas, e, quando estava pronta para adentrar o portão da grande pensão, escutou o taxista lhe chamar.

- Espero que não esteja esquecendo-se de nada, senhorita! – A voz grossa do taxista a pegou de surpresa. A garota deu um pulo desengonçado e se virou rapidamente. Havia se esquecido de acertar a viagem com o velho... Ok, aquilo foi um erro; mas não gostou nem um pouco do tom de voz que ele usou para se dirigir a ela. Ela revirou os olhos enquanto deslizava as alças de sua bolsa sobre o seu braço, apanhando-a logo com as mãos.

Puxou o zíper da bolsa e retirou de dentro dela sua carteira; logo em seguida um amontoado de notas se enroscou entre seus dedos. Conferiu o dinheiro que tinha em mãos e acertou o preço com o motorista. E, assim que o dinheiro foi posto nas mãos do homem, o mesmo não esperou muito para colocar seu carro em movimento e continuar o seu trabalho pelas ruas.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez. Se não fosse pela morte de sua tia _nada_ disso estaria acontecendo...

Mas sua mãe era a única parente viva de Kaede Himura.

Kaede, sua tia, nunca se casara e não possuía filhos. Sua mãe nasceu no interior e assim que ficou grávida, se mudou para a cidade onde seu pai morava e onde já possuía uma boa qualidade de vida. Ela cresceu em meio aos confortos de uma sociedade avançada... E esse lugar era... Bem. Tudo, menos avançado.

Ela fechou as pálpebras e contou de um a dez mentalmente. Assim que voltou a abri-las se deparou mais uma vez com aquele lugar _estranho_ aos seus olhos.

Mas que escolha ela tinha? Sua mãe tinha coisas a fazer na cidade, portanto não poderia visitar o interior com tanta frequência. O jeito então... Seria ela mesma ir resolver essas pendências...

-É Rin... Aonde você veio parar? – Resmungou baixo, para si mesma.

Fitou suas malas sobre a calçada da rua praticamente deserta, mas logo seus olhos se desviaram para a vizinhança. As casas até que eram bonitas, mas boa parte do lugar era tomada árvores ou uma quantidade relativamente grande da flora. Típico do interior.

Rin não esperou mais nada... Já havia perdido tempo demais apenas observando o novo lugar que permaneceria. Mas ficaria por pouco tempo, já que estava ali apenas para separar as coisas de sua (agora falecida) tia e manter aquele lugar o mais bonito e arrumado possível; para então colocá-lo a venda _logo, _contando com a sorte de que alguém o comprasse muito em breve.

Rin abriu os portões do que sua tia considerava ser uma pensão e caminhou para dentro. Diante de si estava um belo jardim: grandes árvores foram plantadas próximas às paredes da pensão, mas a grama indicava que há tempos aquele lugar não era cuidado. O mais bonito do jardim eram as flores ali presentes, todas possuíam cores extremamente fortes e variavam sempre entre o rosa, o roxo, o vermelho e o amarelo.

Aquela visão foi a mais bela de todas desde que chegara aquele lugar. Rin gostava de flores. Na verdade... Sempre gostara de lugares com uma grande extensão de vegetação; adorava observar paisagens e, pelo visto, era o que aquele lugar mais possuía. Pela primeira vez, ela deixou que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios. Pelo jeito, não seria _tão ruim_ assim ficar naquele lugar quanto pensara a início...

Com passos lentos ela caminhou em direção à entrada da pensão, e se não fossem suas pesadas malas já teria alcançado a entrada do lugar há tempos. Subiu os primeiros degraus de pedra e parou diante da grande porta branca. Se não se enganava, sua mãe havia comentado de que algumas pessoas que se hospedavam na pensão ainda estavam por lá, mas que muito em breve sairiam do lugar; já que a proprietária não estava mais viva.

Rin não sabia ao certo se batia na porta ou se já entrava de maneira casual pela mesma. Afinal, aquele lugar agora era... Bem, _dela. _Devido à confusão, optou pela primeira opção. Deu algumas batidas e esperou alguém abri-la pelo lado de dentro, mas ninguém o fez.

Rin sorriu fracamente. Passou seus dedos por entre os fios de seus longos cabelos negros e respirou fundo, na intenção de manter a calma. Mas não estava adiantando muito. Ora, onde estavam as tais pessoas que sua mãe havia lhe dito que ainda se encontravam na pensão? Ninguém se daria ao luxo de abrir a porcaria da porta?

Não ousou bater na porta novamente, simplesmente pegou a maçaneta e virou-a. A porta se abriu lentamente, conforme os olhos dela exploravam curiosos o que se mostrava no interior da pensão.

Que certamente não lhe agradou nem um pouco. O interior da casa era totalmente antigo, muito diferente do que o exterior da mesma lhe mostrara. O lugar estava empoeirado, os moveis aparentavam não ser lá da última moda e muitas malas encontravam-se espalhadas pelo chão.

-Mas... O que...? – Não sabia ao certo o que realmente comentava. Não sabia se amaldiçoava o lugar sujo, os móveis antigos ou o maldito que espalhara tantas malas pelo recinto.

Rin deixou suas próprias malas na porta de entrada, já que por certo não encontraria nenhum lugar para colocá-las. Caminhou pelo lugar que _deveria_ ser uma espaçosa sala, mas que estava muito longe daquilo... Parou em meio à bagunça e olhou ao redor. Não havia ninguém; pelo menos foi o que concluiu.

-Tem alguém ai? – Rin não hesitou em perguntar.

Escutou algum barulho vindo do andar de cima. Então... Estava errada quanto ao pensamento de não haver ninguém naquele lugar.

-Quem está ai? – perguntou novamente. Estava levemente irritada.

-Ah... – Rin escutou uma voz feminina. –Desculpe, estávamos organizando nossas coisas!

-Bem que eu escutei alguém bater na porta! – Outra voz feminina se fez presente.

-Não fiquem paradas, alguma de vocês desça para ver quem é! – Mais uma voz feminina se pronunciou, mas desta vez a voz se mostrou bastante autoritária.

-Calma Sango, estamos indo! – As outras duas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Graças ao piso de maneira, a nova visitante escutou os passos das outras duas que se aproximavam. E conforme chegavam cada vez mais perto da escada, os sons de seus passos se tornavam mais autos e nítidos. Até que duas mulheres desceram rapidamente a longa escadaria de madeira.

Quando as duas já estavam na sala, Rin foi capaz de observar atentamente como elas eram. Surpreendera-se ao encontrar mulheres que tinham aproximadamente a mesma idade que ela.

Sempre imaginou que a pensão era para velhos, mas garotas jovens eram os clientes de sua tia. O único problema era que pela forma que se vestiam, poderiam ser realmente confundidas com _idosas_.

Rin não sabia se ficava surpresa por encontrar pessoas de sua idade, ou pela forma em que elas se encontravam. E não eram apenas as roupas que chamavam a atenção nas duas jovens a sua frente. Seus cabelos denunciavam que há muito tempo não eram cortados e nem hidratados. A impressão que tivera era que nenhuma delas se importava realmente com quaisquer cuidados femininos.

-Er... – Rin não sabia por onde começar. Não sabia o que dizer e muito menos como raciocinar em tal situação. Era uma situação completamente inesperada.

-Me desculpe pela bagunça, mas como a Senhora Kaede faleceu há poucos dias nós estamos arrumando certas coisas para quando formos embora daqui! – A jovem de longos cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos azuis, que estavam desgraçadamente escondidos por óculos, acabara por se pronunciar diante do embaraço de Rin.

-Sim, eu sei disso... – Dessa vez Rin conseguira controlar as próprias palavras. – Kaede era minha tia. – A jovem revelou.

-Oh... - As garotas ficaram perplexas com o que acabaram de ouvir. E, desta vez, quem não soube o que dizer foram elas, e não Rin.

-Bem... Creio que já devem saber da minha vinda. – Rin continuou. – Sou Rin Himura e vim de Tóquio.

-Er... Bem, pensávamos que iria demorar mais para chegar... – A ruiva de orbes verdes falou pela primeira vez desde que descera as escadas. – Muito prazer, sou Ayame Wolf e essa é Kagome Higurashi! – Apresentou a outra, logo depois de si, fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

(Não achei nenhum sobrenome que se encaixava para a Ayame-chan D: no final, deixei esse mesmo x.x)

-Prazer em conhecê-las! – Rin curvou-se para frente de forma educada. E as duas jovens seguiram o seu exemplo. – Há outra pessoa lá em cima, não? – Rin perguntou assim que se endireitara.

-Ah, sim... Ei, Sango desce aqui! – Ayame gritou para que a jovem no andar acima se juntasse às outras.

-Apenas nós estamos na pensão. As outras pessoas foram embora assim que souberam da morte da Senhora Kaede. – Kagome explicou.

-Humn... Entendo... – Rin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

O silêncio predominou sobre o lugar, mas não durou muito, pois os passos barulhentos do andar acima chamaram a atenção das jovens. Em questão de segundos a terceira garota já estava descendo as escadas para se juntar às amigas que lhe chamaram. E desta vez, Rin não se surpreendera por encontrar outra garota... Er, _mal vestida. _

-O que foi Ayame? – A tal Sango se manifestou pela primeira vez naquela sala. Se é que aquilo pudesse ser considerada uma sala. – Er... Você... – Ela murmurou confusa assim que percebeu a presença da nova visitante.

-Ela é sobrinha da Senhora Kaede! – Kagome explicou mais uma vez.

-Oh, sério?

-Sim, sou Rin Himura! – Rin curvou-se mais uma vez.

-Sango Taijiya, prazer em conhecê-la! – Sango seguiu seu exemplo e curvou-se para cumprimentá-la.

-Bem, Rin-chan... – Kagome interrompeu o cumprimento das duas. – Sabemos porque veio, mas queremos que nos diga detalhadamente o que realmente pretende fazer com as coisas por aqui...

-Hm... Kagome-chan, né? Bem, minha mãe não pôde vir... Por isso vim no lugar dela. – Rin observou a bagunça ao redor de si. –Não sei o porquê de se importarem tanto com o que quer que aconteça a esse lugar, mas...

-Sim, nós nos importamos! – Sango a interrompeu com um semblante duro.

Rin se surpreendera com a atitude da nova jovem presente na sala. Não imaginava que Sango fosse interrompê-la, e muito menos que se importava _tanto_ com aquela pensão velha ao ponto de fazer tal coisa com um tom... Não muito amigável.

-Vocês... – Começou Rin.

-Só nós sabemos o quanto a Senhora Kaede gostava desse lugar. – Sango continuou. – A Senhora Kaede nos tratava como filhas, então... Se dissermos que não nos importamos com ela, ou com o que irá acontecer a este lugar, estaríamos mentindo!

Se antes estava surpresa, agora tinha a certeza de que estava ainda mais. Mas Rin não conseguia não fitar aquelas garotas com pena no olhar. Podia ver claramente o quão tristes elas estavam com o que acontecera nos últimos dias... Embora Rin não tivesse compreendido uma questão... O que sua tia tinha de tão especial para fazer com que estas três jovens se importassem tanto assim com ela?

Eram estranhas aos seus olhos, não possuíam nenhuma relação de sangue com sua tia... Não eram parentes nem nada do tipo. Mas as atitudes delas eram de pessoas que haviam perdido alguém querido, um amigo ou parente talvez... A dor era parecida! Rin não sabia dizer o que exatamente se passava por aquelas cabeçinhas, ou os sentimentos que as três garotas nutriam, mas sentia pena... Pena das jovens meninas.

-Eu... Eu serei sincera com todas vocês... – Murmurou. – Estou aqui apenas para dar um jeito nos pertences que minha tia deixou, mas não irei esconder o fato de que o desejo de minha mãe é colocar essa pensão a venda. Eu vim apenas para isso...

Rin sentia-se mal. Estava ciente de que sua tia gostava daquele lugar, mas o que poderia fazer?

-Entendo. – Sango sorriu desanimada. – É realmente uma pena.

_"Eu sou a que mais sei disso aqui..."_, a pequena Himura pensou.

-Bem Rin-chan, iremos mostrar o lugar a você... A viagem deve ter sido cansativa e eu sei que você deve querer tomar um banho e descansar!

-Ah, sim! Por favor, Kagome! Estou morta de cansaço, amanhã vou pegar pesado. Por hora, quero só descansar...

E só de pensar que logo poderia estar em uma cama macia, Rin sentia seu corpo amolecer e o cansaço dominar totalmente suas entranhas.

-Então venha! – Kagome a puxou.

Rin sorriu para a jovem e agradeceu mentalmente pela grande ajuda que estava recebendo das garotas desconhecidas. Seguiu-a quieta, observando o caminho que faziam. As outras duas, Sango e Ayame, voltaram ao andar de cima para terminar de fazer suas malas e, enquanto isso, Kagome parecia não se importar em ignorar seus afazeres para ajudá-la.

-Bem, acho que já deve ter percebido que estamos na sala. – Kagome sorriu amarelo.

-Ah... – Rin tentou segurar o riso, o que fora em vão. Kagome choramingou.

-Eu realmente sinto muito Rin-chan! Foi inevitável deixar essa bagunça...

A pequena Himura riu mais uma vez. Acabou por achar a jovem Higurashi muito engraçada e surpreendeu-se por ter gostado da garota.

-Eu entendo, eu entendo... Não se preocupe. – Rin sorriu. – Então, por favor... Continue me mostrando o lugar!

-Ah, claro! – Kagome sorriu amarelo mais uma vez. – Venha aqui. – Pediu para que a jovem a seguisse.

Kagome caminhou pela sala e quase caiu, e a jovem Himura tentou segurar mais um riso. Não sabia como alguém poderia ser tão desastrada como Kagome. Viu-a se dirigir até uma porta de madeira e decidiu segui-la.

-Aqui é a cozinha. – Kagome mostrou.

Rin arregalou os olhos. Não sabia se ficava surpresa com o tamanho daquela cozinha ou com condições em que ela se encontrava. Mas sabia que a situação da mesma não era muito diferente do restante da casa.

-Eu sei, é realmente grande... Não precisa nem dizer! – Kagome riu.

-Realmente... Eu ia comentar sobre isso. Do lado de fora a casa aparenta ser grande, mas olhando por dentro parece maior ainda... – Rin murmurou, mas Kagome escutara suas palavras.

-Sim, todos pensam dessa forma.

Rin concordou com a cabeça. Fitou a cozinha de cima a baixo, mas seus olhos pararam em algo, outra porta de madeira.

-E ali? O que é? – Apontou para a porta.

-Ali? – Kagome indicou com a cabeça. – Seria basicamente uma lavanderia.

-Posso ver? – A pergunta parecia ser idiota diante da situação.

-Ainda pergunta? A _dona_daqui é você! – Kagome riu.

E Rin corara com a pergunta idiota que fizera. Mas deu graças a Deus por Kagome não ter percebido o rubor em suas bochechas. Caminhou até a porta da lavanderia e torceu o nariz. Era evidente de que tudo naquele lugar era tão velho e_... Podre_. Sim, podre. Ou seria a velhice do lugar que dava tal impressão? Não sabia...

Não se surpreendeu com o que viu através da porta que acabara de abrir. Na verdade... Parecia que a casa inteira era da mesma forma.

Quer dizer... Não parecia, ela era.

-Er... – Rin não sabia nem o que dizer. – Kagome, me responda com sinceridade... – Começou a jovem.

-O que Rin? – A outra ficou confusa com a maneira inesperada com que Rin iniciara a conversa.

-Minha tia, Kaede... Sempre deixou esse lugar assim? Quero dizer, ela poderia ter mudado esse lugar para algo mais moderno, no entanto... Tudo isso aqui é velharia! – Rin confessou. – O que realmente quero saber Kagome é se faltou algo para minha tia não ter mudado tudo isso aqui.

-Você se refere ao dinheiro? – Kagome percebeu o que a jovem quis dizer.

-Bem... Não irei esconder, até por que hoje em dia você não faz nada sem ele! – Rin caminhou para perto de Kagome.

-Isso é verdade. Mas... Sabe, Kaede-sama sempre conservou tudo aquilo que tinha. Não acho que deva ser por falta de dinheiro que ela não mudou esse lugar.

-Humn... – Rin murmurou baixo. – Entendo.

-Bem, vamos continuar? – Kagome chamou a sua atenção.

-Ah, sim... – Seguiu Kagome mais uma vez. E desta vez descobriu um pequeno banheiro próximo à sala.

Foi levada para o exterior da casa novamente, mas desta vez conheceu os fundos desta. Havia uma parte coberta, que possuía uma churrasqueira, uma pia e um fogão. Além de uma grande mesa de oito lugares. O piso era de mármore e pela maneira em que seus olhos brilharam, pôde julgar que ali era o local mais bonito e organizado da casa.

O restante do lugar não era coberto e uma grande árvore crescia próxima ao muro. Em baixo da árvore estava uma rede suspensa pelo muro e pela pilastra do local coberto. E, ao lado da árvore, um lago com carpas enfeitava o lugar. Podiam-se ver fios presos na parede indicando ser um varal, que tinha algumas peças de roupas penduradas sobre ele.

-Isso... – Rin murmurou.

-Aqui, é o lugar da casa em que mais gosto! – Kagome confessou.

-Imagino que deva ser pelo lago! – Rin sorriu.

-Não só por isso. Aqui transmite tranquilidade... Claro, a rede em baixo da árvore e o lago ajudam bastante. – Kagome riu.

Rin seguiu seu exemplo. Rira ao escutar as palavras de Kagome, mas também havia concordado com o que ela acabara de dizer.

-Eu também tive essa impressão de tranquilidade. Bem, na capital pelo menos, é _impossível_ você se sentir assim. – Ela suspirou. – Acho que também gostei desse lugar! – Ela sorriu novamente e Kagome apenas lhe retribuíra o sorriso. – Mas... O que é aquilo? – A pequena apontou para duas portas do outro lado do local em que estavam.

-Ah! Geralmente compramos muitos materiais de limpeza. E para não deixarmos as coisas espalhadas pelos cantos, guardamos tudo ali! A outra porta é um pequeno banheiro.

-Humn... – A pequena sentia-se como uma criança explorando as coisas daquele lugar.

-Nos andares acima, só há quartos e um banheiro! – Kagome desviara Rin de seus pensamentos de criança _exploradora_.

-Quero que me mostre tudo! – Rin disse por fim, com um tom mais animado.

-Certo! Vamos então?

Rin acenou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Voltou a segui-la, mas desta vez subiram a longa escadaria presente na sala. No segundo andar tudo o que pôde ver foi um grande espaço reservado, ao qual servia como uma saleta.

Um sofá antigo se encontrava ali juntamente com alguns vasos de plantas que decoravam o lugar. Ao lado deste espaço reservado encontravam-se alguns corredores, onde ali estavam os quartos dos hospedes.

As portas dos quartos eram todas de madeira branca e muito bem trabalhadas. O local não era bonito, mas também estava muito longe de ser horrendo.

-Então aqui... – Acabou por murmurar.

-Sim, estes são os quartos! – Escutou a outra lhe dizer. – E deste lado, ao final do corredor é o banheiro. – Apontou o corredor ao seu lado direito.

-Os quartos também possuem banheiros? – Perguntou.

-Não, só esse.

-E quantos quartos têm essa casa? – Sua curiosidade lhe assanhava.

-No total, existem treze! Isto se contarmos os quartos do terceiro andar também.

-Ah sim! – Murmurou novamente. – Então, são seis quartos neste andar e sete no de cima?

-Exatamente, este andar é o único que possuiu banheiro!

-Humn... Entendo.

-Bem, então lhe mostrarei os quartos e o banheiro! Essa apresentação de cômodos já está demorando demais. – A jovem Higurashi riu.

-Ah, não vejo a hora de você me apresentar à cama também! – Agora foi a pequena Rin que riu.

A risada alta de Kagome percorreu o corredor e devido a isso duas das seis portas daquele local se abriram. Diante delas estavam Sango e Ayame que, pelas suas expressões, estavam confusas com as risadas das outras duas.

-Aconteceu algo? – Ambas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Não, não aconteceu nada! – As outras duas também falaram juntas.

E com isso, mais risadas surgiram entre elas. Sango e Ayame pareciam não entender o que de fato acontecia. Então, preferiram ignorar tal coisa.

-Venha Rin! – Kagome a chamara assim que sua crise de riso parara.

A jovem Higurashi mostrara todos os quartos. Imaginava que os quartos seriam piores, pelo contrário. Eram muito bem organizados. Todos possuíam um guarda roupa, um criado mudo, uma cômoda e uma janela grande. A variação era apenas que alguns tinham camas de solteiro; outros, cama de casal.

Pelo espaço do cômodo, era apenas isso que se podia ter dentro do recinto. Diferente do restante da casa, Rin havia gostado dos quartos. Sentia tranquilidade neles, o que era completamente diferente de Tóquio.

No terceiro andar, vira o antigo quarto de sua tia. As coisas estavam exatamente da mesma forma que ela a deixara. Até a cama ainda estava bagunçada. Rin sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Odiava o fato de chorar na frente de outras pessoas, ainda mais na frente daquelas que mal conhecia.

Segurou o choro e apenas observou com cuidado cada detalhe do quarto. Tocou a colcha da cama desarrumada e seus olhos correram pelas coisas que sua falecida tia tocara pela ultima vez. Rin fungou. Antes que resolvesse se dar por vencida e soltar suas lágrimas, ela saiu rapidamente do local. Os olhos de Kagome a acompanharam, não entendia muito bem as atitudes de Rin.

-Amanhã irei arrumar o quarto dela, então... Não preciso ver su... – Rin fora interrompida.

-Eu entendi! – Kagome a interrompera. E de fato, a jovem entendera o que as palavras de Rin realmente queriam lhe dizer. – Enfim, que quarto você ficará Rin?

-Eu... Adorei o quarto da sacada! – Ela riu.

Um dos quartos do terceiro andar possuía uma sacada de frente para a rua. E Rin gostava de observar as coisas do alto. Aquele quarto seria ótimo para ela.

-Ah sim! – Kagome riu com a animação da jovem. – Irei lhe ajudar com as malas então!

-Por favor, ficarei muito grata! – Sorriu, tendo o seu sorriso retribuído por outro por parte de Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sua mala pesava, mas assim que colocou os pés naquele aposento que passaria a noite, Rin não pensou duas vezes antes de jogar a ultima mala que trouxera em algum canto qualquer do quarto e se atirar sobre a cama sem lençóis.

É, subir aquelas escadas era realmente cansativo, ainda mais quando teve que descer e subir diversas vezes carregando suas bagagens. Se não fosse pela ajuda de Kagome, naquele momento, provavelmente já estaria morta.

Escutou uma risada abafada vindo de Kagome. Sentou-se desta vez sobre a cama de casal e a fitou.

-Descanse! – ela apenas disse, um sorriso sincero em seu rosto.

-Sim, eu irei! – Rin assentiu, simpática. – Mas antes, vou tomar um banho.

Levantou-se e caminhou em direção as suas malas, retirando de dentro delas uma toalha limpa, sua roupa intima e uma peça de roupa para dormir.

-Rin-chan! – Kagome lhe chamou.

-Sim? – Virou-se para ela.

-Quando for tomar banho, não se esqueça de fechar a janela do banheiro! – Alertou-a.

-Tudo bem... Mas porque devo fechá-la? – Rin não entendeu.

-Bem, digamos assim... Nosso _querido_vizinho é _um pouco_ pervertido e gosta de observar _suas vizinhas_ no banho! – Sentiu que Kagome estava sendo irônica.

-Oh, agora eu sei por que você fecha a janela! – Kami-sama, aonde viera parar?

-Sim... – Ela murmurou.

-Tudo bem, prometo que me lembrarei disso.

Apanhou suas coisas, assim como seus sabonetes e cremes, e saiu de seu quarto, acompanhada de Kagome.

-Se precisar de algo, estarei em meu quarto, Rin. – A morena de orbes claros lhe sorriu assim que chegaram ao segundo andar da casa.

-Claro, obrigada! – Rin retribuiu o sorriso.

Viu Kagome se distanciar e sumir em seus aposentos. Suspirou cansada e seguiu seu próprio rumo. Lembrava-se onde ficava o banheiro, e caminhou a passos lentos para o local.

A primeira coisa que fizera assim que o adentrou foi fechar a janela. O vidro não era de um material liso, ele possuía uma superfície áspera, sendo assim era impossível ver claramente através dele. A única coisa que poderia se definir observando-o eram apenas _borrões_ e isso a aliviava de certa forma.

Enquanto sua banheira enchia, colocou as roupas limpas sobre a pia de pedra e arrancou as sujas as pressas. Quanto mais rápido as tirasse do corpo, mas rápido terminaria aquele banho e mais rápido ficaria longe dos olhos de um certo _vizinho pervertido_.

-Oh... – Sorriu assim que banheira já estava cheia.

Deixou que a água quente da banheira envolvesse seu corpo. Estava cansada e estressada o bastante para pensar no que teria de fazer a partir de agora. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido nos últimos dias e tudo aquilo a fazia se sentir mal, ate porque a morte de alguém querido nunca foi fácil para ninguém. Mas estar nesse lugar... Isso era responsabilidade de sua mãe... No entanto, com os problemas da loja era impossível para ela resolver as coisas numa viagem de última hora. Então... Coube a Rin ocupar esse cargo.

Enquanto pensava em toda aquela situação na sua vida, a água da banheira foi ficando fria, denunciando que seu banho chegava ao fim. Rin se trocou, colocando suas vestes de dormir e sorriu diante do espelho. Sua viagem não estava tão ruim assim, ela até seria boa para Rin de alguma forma... Já que há muito tempo que não viajava e nem respirava um ar tão puro.

Seguiu em direção ao seu quarto; que ficava no terceiro andar daquela casa enorme. Por hora, Rin apenas descansaria. Já que amanhã iria ser um novo dia...

OoOoOoOoOo

Olá, quanto tempo que não passo por aqui, não ? :D Bom, hoje não vim com capitulo novo.. Na verdade estou repostando a fanfic! Não se preocupem, pois nada da historia foi modificado, então podem ficar tranquilos rs Na realidade minha querida Nêe-chan – conhecida aqui no FF como Ruh-chan – pediu para ser minha beta e passou a betar essa fanfic.

Ela betou os quatro capítulos postados e está aguardando eu enviar o quinto – que estou enrolando bastante, por sinal kkkkkkk. Mas eu agradeço pela ajuda nêe-chan *-* Não sabe o quanto estou grata por me ajudar s2

Bem, se acharem que este capitulo é merecedor de uma Review, eu ficarei imensamente feliz em recebê-la. Um grande beijo á todos, espero encontrá-los nos próximos capítulos s2


	2. Decisão

**.CAPÍTULO 2.**

**.**

**Decisão**

**.**

**.**

Rin não conseguiu dormir. O que não era lá uma novidade para ela, já que nunca conseguia dormir bem em lugares que ainda não estava familiarizada. E aquele lugar não fugia muito disso. Rin ainda se encontrava deitada na grande cama de casal.

Seus olhos piscavam lentamente, mas não conseguira esconder sua frustração por não ter dormido naquela noite. A pequena claridade invadindo as frestas da sacada denunciava que já havia amanhecido. E, com certo esforço, a jovem Himura conseguiu se levantar, mesmo desejando continuar deitada, se possível pelo resto da manhã.

O dia anterior foi cansativo devido à viagem, mas de nada adiantou tentar descansar se não conseguira pregar os olhos naquela noite. Ainda estava com sono, mas era inútil insistir em dormir.

-O jeito é levantar! – Bocejou assim que terminou de falar.

Pegou em sua mala sua escova e pasta de dentes e dirigiu-se para fora do quarto. Desceu uma parte da escada e rumou em direção ao banheiro do segundo andar.

Ao avistá-lo, não se surpreendeu por encontrar uma pequena fila de duas mulheres. Todas ainda trajando seus pijamas – não tão bonitos como os de Rin – e com expressões ainda de sono em suas faces.

-Bom dia! – cumprimentou Ayame e Sango.

-Bom dia Rin! – As outras duas falaram juntas.

-Dormiu bem? – Escutou Ayame lhe perguntar.

-Sim! – Acabou mentindo. Odiava mentir porque sempre sentia que as pessoas lhe pegariam fazendo aquilo. E não lhe agradava nem um pouco falar de suas noites mal dormidas... Então, Rin tentou mudar de assunto antes que qualquer uma das duas lhe perguntasse algo. - Pelo jeito Kagome ainda não saiu do banheiro.

-Não se preocupe, a Kagome não costuma demorar. – Sango sorriu.

-É realmente bom saber disso! – Suspirou aliviada.

E as outras duas gargalharam com o que Rin acabara de dizer. Mas não por muito tempo, já que a tensão riscou a face de Ayame fazendo-a parar de rir.

-Rin... – Ayame murmurou seu nome.

-Humn? – Não entendeu aquilo.

Era impressão sua ou ela era bipolar? Há poucos minutos atrás Ayame estava rindo, agora... Parecia que o sorriso em seu rosto sumira.

-O que pretende fazer com os pertences da Senhora Kaede? – Ah, então era por isso...

-Bem, algumas coisas eu quero guardar, como fotografias e documentos, mas... Gostaria de doar suas roupas para algum lugar que realmente precise! – Sorriu.

Ayame e Sango pareceram aprovar o que dissera.

-Não quero me desfazer delas jogando-as simplesmente no lixo! Eu não teria coragem! – ela Confessou.

-Eu acho bonita... A sua decisão. – Sango apoiou.

-Fico contente em saber isso. – Riu.

Um silêncio se formou, mas logo fora quebrado pela porta do banheiro que se abriu e diante dela estava uma Kagome meio adormecida.

-Oh... – Ela murmurou. – Quem é a próxima? – Riu. – Ah sim, bom dia! – Quase se esquecera.

-Bom dia! – As outras garotas responderam juntas enquanto riram da atitude de Kagome.

Ayame prostrou-se diante dela e não precisou dizer que a próxima a usar o banheiro era ela mesma. Sua atitude já a denunciava.

-Enquanto fazem suas higienizações, farei um café para tomarmos! – E dizendo isso Kagome se dirigiu para seu quarto na intenção de trocar suas vestes.

-Pensei que ela iria fazer um café e não voltar a dormir. – Rin comentou.

E Sango, a única que sobrara no corredor, não aguentara o comentário e passara a rir alto. A pequena Himura não entendeu a sua atitude e muito menos a de Kagome... Ora, onde mesmo havia parado?

OoOoOoOoOo

Bagunça. Era tudo o que via... Mais bagunça naquele lugar, mas desta vez era realmente necessário se encontrar em meio a tantos... Tantos pertences de sua tia.

Rin suspirou cansada. Há quanto tempo já estava naquilo? Se não se enganava, havia passado a tarde toda organizando o que sua tia deixara.

Bem, pelo menos as vestes de Kaede já haviam sido guardadas dentro de inúmeras caixas de papelão: prontas para serem entregues a algum lugar que precisasse. Mesmo que Rin não o conhecesse ainda.

Ela terminou de empurrar as caixas até o corredor dos quartos, todas empilhadas uma em cima da outra. E se não as tivesse arrastado, sabia que o quarto manteria aquela impressão de bagunça. Já que agora as únicas coisas que ficaram foram às fotografias e documentos que sua tia guardara.

Rin estendeu seu olhar em direção a cama, onde o restante dos pertences se encontrava. Caminhou até o móvel e se sentou no único lugar vazio, tudo estava ao seu redor e... Estava perdida em meio a tantas coisas.

Suspirou mais uma vez. Era como sua mãe sempre lhe dizia: quanto antes começar mais cedo terminará. E seria exatamente isso o que faria. Sua primeira vitima iria ser aqueles grandes álbuns empilhados ao seu lado. Foi fácil alcançá-los e assim que o fez, não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a folhá-los.

-Oh! – murmurou fracamente.

Aquilo que via...

-Isso...

De imediato não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação, seus lábios não se demoraram a se curvar levemente num sorriso. Diante dela estava uma foto... Uma foto de sua mãe e sua tia, ainda pequenas.

-Tenho certeza que Okaa-sama irá querer isso! – Rin continuou a sorrir.

E com apenas aquele simples álbum (eram só fotos, afinal) Rin sentiu que estava vendo em sua frente toda a infância de sua mãe e sua tia. No entanto... O que a fazia ter essa impressão, eram apenas _simples_ _fotos_...

Ela sorriu. Aquilo com certeza Rin guardaria.

Separou uma caixa de papelão vazia e estava prestes a colocar o álbum em suas mãos dentro da mesma, quando levou um susto com a presença de Kagome no quarto, fazendo com que o álbum caísse desajeitadamente dentro da caixa.

-Desculpe, não era minha intenção assustá-la Rin! – ela se desculpou assim que percebeu o que fez.

-Não se preocupe com isso! É apenas minha culpa por ser tão aérea, mal notei que estava se aproximando! – Rin disse enquanto arrumava corretamente o álbum dentro da caixa, como que se desculpando por ter largado o objeto de qualquer modo.

-Não se culpe! – Kagome lhe lançara um sorriso.

-Bem... – Rin a encarou. – Você... – Ela instigou Kagome a continuar. Deveria ter algum motivo para estar no quarto, afinal.

-Ia te convidar para comer algo na cozinha! – Ela riu.

-Ah sim! – Rin não esperava por aquilo. Ora, há quantas horas estava sem comer? De fato, não sabia... – Eu irei, mas antes terminarei de arrumar essas coisas.

-Falta apenas isso? – Kagome quis saber.

-Basicamente sim! Mas creio que isso irá demorar um pouco, ainda preciso verificar o que são exatamente essas coisas, apesar de já ter uma leve impressão do que sejam. – Suspirou enquanto se espreguiçava cansada.

-Porque não descansa Rin? Já fez muito por hoje... – Kagome tentou persuadi-la, mas Rin a interrompera com seus pensamentos determinados.

-E ainda terei muito que fazer, então se eu terminar isso agora... Me sentirei mais tranquila por já ter finalizado tudo isso! – Indicou o quarto, agora totalmente vazio. O que ela considerava praticamente um milagre tendo em vista o caos que era anteriormente.

-Entendo... Então, quer ajuda? – A morena de olhos azuis (escondidos por um óculos) e vestida com roupas _feias_ lhe sugeriu.

-Está falando serio? – Rin não acreditou no que estava escutando. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela encarou Kagome.

-Claro! Porque não estaria? – Kagome riu com o espanto da garota.

-Bem... – Rin não sabia por onde começar. Olhou ao seu redor. – Se souber de algum lugar que precise de doações, isso já é de grande ajuda! – Ela sorriu.

-Doações? – A morena não entendeu.

-Creio que Sango e Ayame não lhe contaram, mas quero doar as roupas de tia Kaede para algum lugar que precise. – Rin apontou a ela as caixas empilhadas no corredor.

-Hmm, eu realmente não estava sabendo de nada... – Kagome murmurou.

-Você pode fazer esse favor a mim? – Seus olhos a fitavam de maneira suplicante.

Kagome riu.

-Eu irei fazer o possível! – Garantiu a ela. – Vou perguntar as outras se sabem de algum lugar e resolver isso para você.

-Obrigada Kagome, muito obrigada! – Rin juntou as duas palmas em frente ao corpo e piscou os olhos brilhantes.

-Por nada, na verdade não precisa agradecer! – Kagome sorriu docemente encarando a menina.

-Eu já lhe falei hoje o quanto você é a minha salvação? – Rin inclinou a cabeça e ergueu as mãos unidas, numa pose dramática.

E isso só fez a jovem Higurashi rir mais alto.

-Vamos, não irei mais atrapalhá-la então, termine isso logo Rin! – Kagome se escorou no batente da porta e imitou Sango com seu jeito autoritário.

-É o que pretendo fazer. –Rin sorriu com a brincadeira.

Kagome lhe deu um ultimo sorriso e se retirou dos aposentos da falecida Kaede... Rin suspirou quando se viu mais uma vez sozinha, a melancolia lhe dominando. Mas aquele sentimento passou assim que a jovem Himura voltara a se concentrar nas poucas coisas que sobraram pela cama. O suspiro foi substituído por um sorriso. Ela tinha esperanças de terminar aquilo logo... Bem... Era isso o que realmente desejava.

Guardou todos os álbuns de fotos dentro da caixa assim que terminou de vê-los. Esses ela definitivamente iria guardar. Assim como os documentos que se encontravam em suas mãos naquele exato momento. Eram papeis simples, como a documentação do local e a identidade de sua tia. Fitou o que tinha em mãos e uma onda de tristeza a invadira assim que observara a data que continha neles. Pelo o que pode perceber, apenas fazia alguns anos que sua tia havia conseguido definitivamente aquela pensão... E agora, ela estava ali prestes a colocá-la a venda.

Sentia-se mal por estar fazendo tal coisa. Sua tia deveria ter lutado muito para conseguir o que tinha hoje. Deveria ser por isso que a casa aos seus olhos estava _tão podre e velha._Por certo ela não tivera tempo e muito menos dinheiro para deixá-la da maneira que desejava.

E só agora foi perceber isso...

-Humn... – Suspirou pesadamente.

Rin separou os documentos. Agora tudo o que faltava para terminar a sua vistoria era alguns cadernos sobre a cama. Eram apenas cinco cadernos, pelo o que notara. Rin não fazia a mínima ideia do que era contido neles. O único jeito de saber seria abri-los. E foi isso o que ela fez...

Pegou o primeiro que viu e começou a ler. Aquilo parecia ser... Anotações. E todas possuíam datas no inicio da folha. Rin leu um pouco o que estava nas folhas e fechou os olhos. Sua tia escrevera tudo sobre aquela pensão, a maneira como trabalhava, os hospedes que possuía, o quanto ganhava pela administração... E aquilo a convencera ainda mais de que sua tia se importara demais com aquele local.

Seus olhos por um momento lacrimejaram, mas nenhuma lágrima foi derramada. Continuou a ler o que continha no restante das folhas: tudo eram anotações feitas por ela. Voltou para a primeira folha do caderno e os números que indicavam a data chamaram a sua atenção. Aqueles números lhe eram familiares...

E então a ficha caiu. Rin procurou em meio a todos aqueles documentos um único papel. Segurou a documentação da casa entre os dedos e comparou as datas. E não se surpreendeu ao ver que eram as mesmas...

Sua tia passou a escrever aquelas anotações assim que conseguiu a documentação. E Rin não precisou ler o restante delas para saber do que se tratavam. De certa forma estava com a consciência pesada... E foi pensando nisso que terminou de ajeitar o quarto. As coisas que guardaria, Rin deixara amontoadas no quarto para não se misturar com as que mandaria embora.

Ela se jogou cansada sobre a cama que pertencia a sua tia. Ficou por alguns minutos daquele jeito, mas parecera que foram segundos. Escutou passos se aproximando e não se assustou dessa vez com a presença de Kagome.

-Terminei! – Rin disse a ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

-E pelo que vejo, fez um bom trabalho! – Kagome elogiou, passando os olhos azuis pelo ambiente limpo.

-Nunca demorei tanto para arrumar um quarto, Kagome... – Rin choramingou enquanto se sentava na cama.

-Eu imagino, Rin! – E apenas de vê-la tão cansada, a jovem Higurashi parecia se encontrar na mesma situação.

-Você encontrou? – Rin perguntou de imediato, se lembrando da promessa de Kagome.

-Sim! – Kagome parou de olhar o quarto. Encarou Rin ainda com um sorriso. -Ayame e Sango conheciam! Eu consegui o telefone e conversei com um voluntário, ele disse que receberá as doações de braços abertos!

-Ainda bem... – A jovem Himura voltou a se jogar sobre a cama. – E onde fica o lugar? – perguntou olhando o teto.

-Bem, como avisei que seria uma grande quantidade de coisas, eles disseram que eles mesmos viriam buscar com algum caminhão ou algo do tipo. – Kagome se aproximara mais da cama.

-Oh, serio? – Rin pareceu surpresa. – Menos uma coisa para fazer! – Levantou os braços para o alto e agradeceu aos céus.

Kagome riu da maneira como a garota da capital se comportava.

-Bem, vamos Rin! – ela a chamou. – Venha comer algo para depois tomar um banho e poder descansar! – Kagome se virou, ficando de costas para Rin e começando a caminhar para fora do quarto.

-Não precisa falar duas vezes! – A outra se levantou em um pulo.

Rin de uma corridinha para alcançar Kagome. Assim que o fez, passou a caminhar ao lado da jovem.

Tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento era apenas relaxar.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sentiu o vento acariciar-lhe a face enquanto a rede se movia lentamente. Em suas mãos se encontrava um livro, o qual já havia lido praticamente metade. Rin sempre gostara de ler, desde as mais simples narrações até as mais ricas. Mas naquele momento, não estava conseguindo se concentrar no livro que tinha em mãos. Seus pensamentos vagavam em outro lugar, um lugar muito longe daquela historia.

A rede parara de balançar assim que suas pernas não se movimentavam mais. Algumas folhas caíram sobre ela e seus olhos se dirigiram automaticamente para a grande árvore plantada ao seu lado. Era final de tarde, mas não se importava de estar naquele lugar. Rin estava pensativa demais. E desde que terminara de arrumar os pertences de sua tia, só conseguia pensar em apenas uma única coisa. E era isso o que realmente faria...

Levantou-se da rede, segurou seu livro firmemente e caminhou em passos duros e rápidos para dentro da pensão. Atravessara a lavanderia e a cozinha ate chegar à sala. Parou de súbito assim que avistou as três jovens arrumando algo em suas malas espalhadas pelo recinto.

-Já estamos terminando! – Ayame lhe avisou.

-Ah sim... – Ela não sabia bem o que responder. – Irei usar o telefone! – Anunciou sem rodeios.

-A casa é sua, quer dizer... A pensão é sua! – Sango sorriu.

Aquelas palavras lhe atingiram em cheio; mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi apenas sorrir.

-Sim, é verdade! – Rin concordou enquanto sorria.

Caminhou até o sofá velho e desbotado e se sentou nele enquanto uma de suas mãos apanhava o telefone próximo a si. Digitou números conhecidos e esperou o telefone chamar. E só depois de três chamadas foi que conseguira escutar a voz de sua mãe do outro lado da linha.

-Boa noite Senhora Himura! – Abafou uma risada.

-_Rin...?_ – Sua mãe parecia não ter reconhecido sua voz. – _Porque não me ligou antes?_ – Sua voz saiu ríspida assim que descobriu que era a filha quem realmente havia lhe ligado.

-Eu tentei mãe, mas aqui não tem muito sinal! – Mentira. Na verdade, não fizera muita questão de avisá-la que havia chegado _naquele lugar_.

-_Esta mentindo!_ – Era incrível como sua mãe sabia de tudo. – _Ora, Bankotsu e Suikotsu estavam preocupados com a irmã caçula que não dava sinal de vida!_

-Avise-os que a irmã caçula deles está muito bem! – Rin fitou suas grandes e bem cuidadas unhas enquanto conversava ao telefone.

-_Tem certeza de que está bem Rin?_– Sua mãe parecia não acreditar. Típico de mães...

-Sim mãe, eu estou! – Rin se apressou em confirmar.

-_Eu realmente espero que esteja..._ – Sua mãe murmurou baixo, mas Rin conseguiu escutá-la. – _Chegou quando?_ – Ela mudou de assunto rapidamente.

-Cheguei ontem à tarde!

-_D__everia ter me ligado..._– Interrompeu-a.

-Eu já lhe disse que tentei! – Sorriu.

-_Ah sim, claro!_ – Sua voz saiu irônica. – _E então, como estão as coisas por ai?_

-Eu já organizei os pertences da tia Kaede e eu irei doá-los! E não se preocupe, guardei os documentos e outras coisas... – Disse antes que sua mãe lhe perguntasse.

Rin sabia muito bem que as três jovens que organizavam suas malas prestavam a atenção em sua conversa.

-_Fez muito bem Rin!_

-Sim, eu sei! – Fez uma pequena pausa, relembrando-se dos pensamentos que tomaram sua mente durante toda a tarde. – Mãe, preciso conversar com a senhora sobre algo...

-_E o que seria?_ – Sentiu certo interesse vindo das palavras de sua mãe.

-Bem, pode depositar uma boa quantia de dinheiro na minha conta? – Perguntou com cautela.

-_Uma boa quantia? E para que você precisa dela?_

_-_Serei sincera mãe: Eu não irei mais colocar essa pensão a venda...

Escutou uma grossa tosse ao seu lado e assim que virou seu rosto notou que Kagome havia se engasgado com sua própria saliva.

-_Você... Não vai?_ – Até sua mãe estava surpresa com a sua decisão.

-Não! Lendo alguns documentos e algumas anotações da tia Kaede, eu percebi o quanto ela se esforçou por tudo isso. – Rin suspirou, sincera. – Então, não quero mais vendê-la! Eu estou disposta a arrumar esse lugar e continuar com a pensão... Mas para isso preciso que me ajude! – Fitou as três jovens perplexas e piscou um de seus olhos castanhos para elas. – Está brava ou chateada por eu ter tomado esta _**decisão**_?

-_Não Rin, de jeito nenhum! Eu acho bonito você ter se decidido devido a sua tia Kaede._

-Então você irá me ajud... – Mas a jovem Himura foi interrompida pela mais velha.

-_Eu irei apoiar você em qualquer decisão que tomar Rin! Mas você está ciente de que se fizer isso, não terá mais ninguém para ajudá-la? E por isso terá que resolver tudo sozinha?_

Ela segurou o telefone com mais força.

-Eu estava pensando nisso. Mas não faço isso apenas pela tia Kaede, mas por mim também! Porque eu sei que se não tomar alguma atitude eu irei me culpar para o resto da vida...

-_Eu lhe entendo, filha! Só não sei se está realmente preparada para assumir tantas responsabilidades de uma só vez. E o pior, você irá morar longe de nós... Se acontecer algo Rin..._

-Mãe não se preocupe. Um dia o pequeno pássaro terá que aprender a voar... – Rin sorriu com suas próprias palavras. – E sabe, eu não estarei sozinha! Três passarinhos estarão cuidando de mim!

Sorriu para as garotas que a encaravam e recebeu um sorriso de volta.

_-Oh minha menina, não sei o que farei vivendo tão longe de você! –_Rin achou que sua mãe não conteria o choro.

-Você ainda terá o Bankotsu e o Suikotsu, mãe. – Ela riu.

-_Mas sem você não será o mesmo!_– A mãe resmungou. – _Oh, só não sei como explicarei isso para o seu pai..._ – Sua mãe sempre fora compreensiva, já seu pai...

-Você sempre deu um jeito então não será agora que não conseguirá.

-_Está certa querida, eu darei um jeito._

-Mãe, obrigada! – Rin agradeceu.

-_Não meu anjo, eu já lhe disse que a apoiarei em qualquer decisão que tomar!_

-Mas mesmo assim, eu devo agradecê-la.

-_Tudo bem, eu aceito seus agradecimentos_! – sua mãe bufou, dando-se por vencida, o que fez Rin soltar algumas risadas. – _Eu irei fazer o que me pediu Rin! Você irá precisar de mais alguma coisa?_

-Bem, sim! Alguns documentos meus e algumas roupas e sapatos e também... – Foi interrompida novamente.

-_Certo, eu darei um jeito sobre isso também._– Escutou sua mãe rir.

-Ficarei muito grata! – Riu se juntou com ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-_Precisa de mais alguma coisa?_

-Não, por hora creio que seja apenas isso.

-_Certo, irei fazer tudo o que pediu querida!_

-Obrigada mãe! Mande um beijo para todos...

-_Sim meu anjo, eu mandarei!_

-Uhum, tchau mãe! – Despediu-se, mas antes de desligar escutou sua mãe lhe dizer que a amava. – Sim, eu também te amo. - Riu e em seguida desligou o aparelho.

Rin se levantou do sofá desbotado e fitou as três jovens: que permaneceram paradas sem mover um único músculo se quer. Sabia que a sua conversa com a sua mãe havia feito isso com elas. As garotas, que possuíam belezas escondidas por suas roupas largas, se encontravam surpresas demais para falar.

-MENINAS! – Rin gritou e elas pareceram despertar.

-SIM? – Gritaram todas juntas.

-Parem de arrumar suas coisas! – Rin disse num tom autoritário. – Eu não irei permitir que esta pensão seja vendida! – A determinação era evidente em sua voz. – Por isso, vocês podem continuar morando aqui! – Terminou sua frase com um sorriso estampado sobre os lábios.

E recebeu de volta três sorrisos igualmente felizes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Fanfic betada por: Ruh-chan.**


	3. Mãos a obra!

**.**

**.CAPÍTULO 3.**

**.**

**Mãos à obra!**

**.**

**.**

Aquela sala parecia grande demais sem todas aquelas malas. Desde que anunciara que não venderia mais aquela pensão, suas primeiras hospedes trataram rapidamente de subir todos os seus pertences. E agora, aquele cômodo se encontrava completamente diferente aos seus olhos. Rin acabara se acostumando tanto com aquela bagunça que devia ser por isso que estava estranhando o _novo visual_ do lugar.

Mas ainda assim, aquele lugar não lhe agradava em nada e isso era um problema. Para manter aquela pensão, precisaria de hospedes. E, mesmo que bem vindas, apenas as três jovens não seriam suficiente. E se não transformasse aquele lugar rapidamente, nunca iria conseguir mais do que três jovens como hospedes. Sempre aprendera que a primeira impressão era fundamental e estava determinada a fazer com que _isso_ conseguisse mais moradores.

-É Rin, você terá muito trabalho para fazer. – Suspirou cansada, falando novamente consigo mesma. Apenas de imaginar a quantidade de coisa que teria que fazer naquela pensão, já desanimava.

E foi pensando em seus futuros projetos que caminhou até a cozinha e encontrou um grupo de três garotas tomando o seu café matinal.

-Bom dia! – Sua voz se fez presente.

-Bom dia Rin! – As três responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Sorriu para elas enquanto alcançava uma xícara e a leiteira. Rin depositou o leite quente dentro de sua xícara e suas narinas inalaram a extensa fumaça que insistia em continuar a sair do líquido branco.

Por um momento, ficou apenas observando o recipiente de vidro que tinha em mãos enquanto seus pensamentos trabalhavam. Desviou seus olhos de sua xícara e fitou desta vez as três mulheres sentadas na mesa.

-Eu... – Não sabia por onde começar, mas sua atitude havia capturado a atenção das jovens presentes. – Preciso da ajuda de vocês!

-Nossa ajuda? – Sango não entendeu.

-Eu disse que me esforçaria por essa pensão, mas para mantê-la eu preciso de hóspedes, Sango! E da maneira que está esse lugar, não irei conseguir uma única pessoa interessada...

-Então, você quer reformar isso aqui? – Ayame parecia compreender aonde Rin queria chegar.

-Exatamente! Já que a primeira impressão é fundamental. – Rin sorriu. – Eu sei que se não tomar uma atitude, eu serei realmente obrigada a vender a pensão, já que o que a sustenta são os hospedes. Mas no momento não possuímos ninguém interessado...

-E para conseguir alguém, a casa precisa estar ajeitada! – Kagome concluiu sua frase.

-Estão realmente entendendo onde quero chegar.

-Mas Rin... A reforma que você quer fazer é, tipo, mudar a arquitetura daqui? – Observou as sobrancelhas de Sango curvarem-se, indicando que estava confusa.

-Não, Sango. Reformas levam muito tempo e isso é algo que não temos! O que penso em fazer é apenas mudar a decoração da casa. Se fizer isso, ela já terá uma nova cara. A casa não é feia! A construção dela é ótima, mas o que tem _dentro_ é que dá vida ao lugar... E isso esta muito longe de transmitir alguma alegria... – Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados em sinal negativo.

-Eu concordo com o que você acabou de falar, a casa não transmite nada disso! – Ayame concordou olhando em volta.

Rin depositou o café juntamente com o seu leite e o adoçou. Levou o copo em direção aos lábios e bebericou a bebida quente. Seus olhos corriam pelo local, como se o analisasse uma vez mais. Não demorou a voltar a falar sobre suas ideias.

-Eu quero pintar estas paredes com cores mais vivas, trocar todos esses moveis velhos por moveis modernos! – Continuou a jovem Himura. – Eu quero transformar esse lugar, mas para isso preciso que me ajudem. Nem que seja para me acompanhar nas lojas e ajudar a decidir o que comprar!

Rin estava desesperada ponderando o tanto de trabalho que teria pela frente... E que teria que fazer _sozinha. _Seria ótimo se as garotas a ajudassem... Ela estava quase deixando que seus joelhos se dobrassem contra o chão em uma forma de súplica. Se aquelas garotas não a ajudassem, não teria mais ninguém a quem pudesse recorrer naquele momento. Fechou os olhos e quase mordeu lábio inferior, mas Sango se pronunciou aliviando a sua tensão.

-Tudo bem! Eu estou disposta a ajudá-la Rin, até porque será muito divertido ver como esse lugar ficará! – Taijya lhe sorriu.

-Quando for pintar as paredes, me chame! – Ayame levantou os braços de forma animada.

-Irei adorar ajudá-la a colocar os novos móveis na pensão, Rin! – Kagome segurou suas pequenas mãos.

-Meninas, eu não sei como agradecê-las... – Suspirou aliviada. E uma ideia começava a surgir... – Não, na verdade... Eu sei muito bem como agradecerei vocês! – Sorriu como nunca sorrira antes.

-O que pretende fazer? – Sango estranhara seu sorriso.

-Por hora, é surpresa! – Riu de suas próprias palavras.

-Ora Rin...

-Pelo menos nos diga! – Ayame protestou.

-Eu disse, é surpresa! – A pequena Himura alargara ainda mais o seu sorriso.

Continuou a rir da demonstração de curiosidade por parte das garotas, ou melhor... De suas novas amigas.

-Quando pretende começar Rin? – Sango quis saber.

-Primeiro preciso me livrar de todas essas coisas! – Levantou os braços indicando os armários da cozinha e de toda a casa. – E sei como farei isso. – Continuou sua frase. – Kagome ligue novamente para aqueles voluntários e os avise para vir com o maior caminhão que conseguirem, porque não serão apenas as vestes de Kaede que irei doar!

Começava a ficar animada com toda esta mudança. Em sua mente, já estava começando a montar aquela pensão. Aos poucos aqueles cômodos pareciam se transformar em algo que provavelmente sua tia nunca imaginaria possuir. Estava ansiosa e animada para ver como realmente ficaria o resultado de seu trabalho duro.

-Ah, sim! Irei fazer isso. – Kagome lhe garantiu. Sorriu a ela como se a agradecesse silenciosamente. – Mas disseram que passariam entre hoje e amanhã para buscar as coisas.

-Se avisarmos logo, será melhor! Hoje mesmo irei deixar os moveis livres e... – Rin foi interrompida.

-Iremos ajudá-la! – Sango a interrompeu.

Era evidente a alegria na face das três jovens mal vestidas a sua frente. Todas pareciam estar realmente dispostas em lhe ajudar. Rin retribuíra com um sorriso e aceitara a nova ajuda por parte das três.

-Muito obrigada! – Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

-Bem, então irei ligar para eles o quanto antes! – Kagome rumou seus passos para fora da cozinha, dirigindo-se até a sala.

Rin voltou a beber o seu leite e capturou com uma das mãos uma fatia de pão. Acomodou-se em uma das cadeiras vazias e passou e tomar seu desjejum calmamente. O silencio agora se fizera presente e apenas as palavras de Kagome no telefone ao fundo podiam ser ouvidas.

Com o silencio, Rin foi capaz de perceber o momento em que Kagome desligou o telefone e rumou novamente até a cozinha para se juntar com as outras garotas.

-Pronto! – Ela anunciou. – Conversei com eles, disseram que virão semana que vem! – Kagome se acomodou novamente em sua cadeira. – Isso é bom, assim teremos mais tempo de deixarmos os moveis vazios.

-Sim! – Rin sorriu e seu sorriso foi retribuído pelas três garotas ao seu lado.

-Como é final de semana, teremos mais tempo em ajudá-la Rin! – Escutou Ayame falar.

-Vamos começar hoje! – Kagome parecia empolgada com a ideia. – O que acha Rin?

-O quanto antes começarmos será melhor! – Se manteve de pé com o pão ainda em mãos. – _Mãos a obra_ meninas!

A sua empolgação aumentara na medida em que aquelas garotas de belezas escondidas lhe transmitiam uma ótima disposição para realizar o que tanto desejava fazer. Aquela pensão nunca mais seria a mesma, disso tinha certeza!

OoOoOoOoOo

Estava cansada... Passara o dia removendo as coisas de dentro de todos aqueles moveis da sala e da cozinha. Nunca vira tantas coisas espalhadas em um único lugar, mas agradecera aos céus por sua tia não possuir tantos móveis.

Olhou ao redor e constatou que tudo já fora tirado. Panelas, toalhas de mesa, copos e talheres... Tudo se encontrava amontoado na sala. Suspirou ao encontrar mais bagunça sobre aquele lugar. Aos poucos sua motivação sumia, não estava mais com ânimo de arrumação.

-Mesmo que fosse vender essa pensão, você teria que fazer a mesma coisa que está fazendo Rin! – Falou consigo mesma enquanto outro suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios.

Rin escutou barulhos oriundos do andar de cima. Lembrou-se das três garotas que estavam lhe ajudando naquele exato momento; e, a julgar pela forma que o som cessara, pressupôs que elas poderiam ter terminado a tarefa.

-Bem, eu também terminei por aqui! – Novamente falou consigo mesma.

Se aquelas garotas não estivessem ajudando-a, por certo ficaria dias para finalizar a arrumação de toda aquela pensão. E apenas por imaginar tal coisa, seu ânimo diminuía cada vez mais. Mas, de alguma forma, sua vontade parecia crescer no momento em que aquela bagunça começava a se transformar diante de seus olhos em uma bela pensão.

Ideias vagavam por sua mente. Rin imaginava o quanto aquelas paredes ficariam maravilhosas com um belo e delicado papel de parede e o quanto os novos e modernos moveis deixariam o ambiente mais alegre. Claro que colocaria o papel em apenas uma ou outra parede, não pretendia deixar as coisas muito chamativas, mas era impossível não começar a imaginar o quão belo ficaria quando tudo estivesse arrumado do jeitinho que ela imaginava.

Por certo sua tia jamais sequer imaginou algo como _aquilo_. Rin tinha a consciência de que gastaria mais que o necessário para transformar aquele lugar, mas ela não podia fazer muita coisa em relação a isso... Era necessário realizar tais gastos se desejasse conseguir hospedes; pois sabia que ninguém se hospedaria em uma pensão caindo aos pedaços sem pensar duas vezes – ou ate mesmo _dez_ vezes; antes de tomar uma boa decisão.

-Humn... – Ela suspirou com este seu ultimo pensamento.

Rin escutou as vozes do restante das jovens no andar acima. Aos poucos aquele barulho se tonava cada vez mais alto e, antes que percebesse, as três já estavam ao seu lado, naquele mesmo ambiente que antes era chamado de sala.

-Rin, parece que terminou! – Sango lhe sorriu.

-Sim! E pelo jeito vocês também.

-Senhora Kaede não costumava guardar tantas coisas, então não foi complicado organizar os quartos. – Desta vez, Ayame se pronunciou.

-Eu realmente percebi isso! Ate mesmo os seus pertences eram em pouca quantidade... – Rin observou.

-Sim, a Senhora Kaede sempre dizia que só possuía o necessário! E agora eu realmente entendo o que é esse necessário que ela tanto nos disse.

Sem pensar, Kagome disse algo que as fizeram rir. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, mas ela não tardou a se deixar dominar pelas risadas, junto às outras.

-Enquanto eu arrumava a sala, eu tive algumas ideias. – Rin confessou assim que pararam de rir.

-O que você pensou?

-Quero colocar um papel de parede aqui! – ela apontou para a parede a sua frente. – E nesta mesma parede, penso em deixar o sofá, para assim na parede da frente instalar uma televisão.

-Eu acho uma boa ideia, já que a superfície da parede é lisa... Ficaria ótimo um papel decorativo. – Ayame lhe garantiu.

-E as outras paredes? O que pretende fazer? – Sango quis saber.

-Eu quero pintá-las, apenas algumas paredes quero colocar o papel. – Rin encarou o lugar em questão.

-Acho que se fizer isso, vai ficar mais bonito do que simplesmente pintá-las. – Kagome deu sua opinião.

-Sim! E dependendo do modelo do papel de parede, não preciso providenciar muitas coisas para a decoração.

-Isso é algo muito prático! – Sango observou.

Rin acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Eu conheço algumas lojas aqui no centro... – Ayame apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos. Parecia refletir.

-Verdade? – Rin quase gritou diante da nova descoberta.

-Sim. – Viu Ayame lhe sorrir como resposta. – Pelo o que me lembro, essas lojas possuem muitas variedades de papeis decorativos e todos são muito bonitos!

Viu-a lhe sorrir novamente, como se garantisse que estava lhe dizendo a verdade.

-Creio que primeiro você deve ir nessas lojas Rin! – Escutou as palavras de Sango. – E assim que escolher o modelo de papel, você poderá escolher uma cor de tinta que combine com ele.

-Eu estava pensando justamente nisso Sango...

Era incrível como todas aquelas garotas pensavam da mesma forma que ela. Estava começando a suspeitar que encontrara ótimas pessoas para lhe ajudar com toda esta _mudança_.

-Se quiser, posso levá-la Rin!

-Oh... – Fitou Ayame com seus pequenos e escuros olhos. – Eu ficaria grata por isso Ayame! – Riu antes de completar sua frase. – Já que eu não conheço muito por aqui, provavelmente me perderia! – Coçou a cabeça despreocupadamente enquanto se pronunciava.

Com tal atitude conseguira arrancar algumas risadas das jovens desarrumadas à sua frente.

-Certo! Então que tal irmos amanhã? – Rin piscou lentamente enquanto captava as palavras de Ayame.

-Amanhã é domingo... – Disse como se fosse óbvio.

-Sim, mas se formos cedo às lojas ainda estarão abertas!

Ayame parecia perceber a expressão desconfiada de Rin. Mesmo assim, a jovem Himura aceitara seu convite.

-Se for assim... – ela continuou. – Certo, iremos então!

Rin deixou sua expressão suavizar. Sentia como se todas as suas preocupações desaparecessem sempre que conversava com aquelas três jovens... Desarrumadas. Porque ela sabia que todas possuíam suas belezas escondidas por aquelas roupas esfarrapadas e aqueles cabelos mau-tratados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rin estava perdida, não sabia para onde olhar em meio a tantas lojas. Naquele momento encontrava-se sendo arrastada por todo o centro daquela cidade e ao seu lado estavam três mulheres bastante sorridentes.

Nunca imaginara que aquela cidade fosse tão grande. Sempre pensou que ali fosse o fim do mundo... Isso mesmo, _pensou_. E agora que estava sendo apresentada corretamente para aquela nova sociedade, acabou mudando drasticamente sua opinião sobre ela.

-... – Rin sorriu com o que pensara. O que não imaginava era que Ayame percebesse o seu sorriso sobre a face.

-O que tanto sorri Rin? – Ela lhe perguntou.

-Humn...? – Não entendeu de imediato. – Ah, não foi nada! – Tentou escapar da pergunta feita pela outra.

-Bem... Em todo caso, nós já chegamos. – Anunciou ela.

-Oh, serio? – Rin mal notara. Como era de seu costume, quase nunca prestava atenção nos lugares que percorria.

Diante de si estava uma enorme porta de vidro e, por toda a loja, inúmeros papeis decorativos foram colados um atrás do outro. Não sabia exatamente para onde olhava, se olhava para os diferentes papeis ou para a atendente extremamente simpática.

-Posso ajudá-las? – A bela mulher piscou seus olhos escuros e mexeu em seus cabelos negros enquanto sorria simpaticamente.

-Sim, viemos dar uma olhada nos modelos de papeis que vocês têm. – Ayame disse o obvio, não deixando o sorriso fugir de seus lábios.

-Oh sim. Por favor, fiquem a vontade. Temos diversos modelos, os que estão amostra e os que estão no catálogo. – A bela atendente estendeu para Ayame o catálogo da loja.

-Muito obrigada senhorita... – Ayame levou seus olhos em direção ao crachá da atendente e leu seu nome rapidamente. – Sara!

-Não se preocupe com isso! – Ela sorriu novamente.

-Er... Sara, deixe-me perguntar-lhe algo... – Desta vez Rin conseguira se pronunciar. – Vocês possuem entregadores? Digo, alguém que possa aplicar o papel decorativo?

-Sim! Entregamos em domicilio e também enviamos alguém que faça a colagem do papel de parede.

-Que maravilha... – Rin não conteve seu murmúrio.

Estava começando a gostar daquela loja...

-Bem, as deixarei para observarem mais atentamente os papeis decorativos. Qualquer duvida, não deixem de me chamar.

Rin acenou positivamente sua cabeça e moveu seus lábios, agradecendo silenciosamente a simpática atendente. Não sabia onde mirava seus olhos. Não sabia se via o catálogo ou se analisava atentamente todos os papeis decorativos expostos dentro da loja. Optou pelo mais fácil... Com a ajuda das três mulheres, passou a observar a decoração da loja.

-Esse é muito bonito! – Escutara uma das três dizer.

-Eu prefiro este... – A outra protestou.

Rin não prestava muita atenção ao que Sango e Kagome discutiam. Estava concentrada demais para notar a discussão por parte das duas. Tudo o que via eram cores demais, formas demais... Tudo estava em exagero. O que ela realmente queria era encontrar uma decoração mais simples e, naquele ambiente, essa tarefa estava sendo bem difícil de se realizar.

-O que foi? – Rin se virou para trás, mirando a dona daquela voz.

-Não, não foi nada Ayame. Estou apenas vendo... – A outra a interrompeu.

-Seu rosto me diz que não gostou muito. – Ela foi direta.

-Bem... Não irei mentir: acho que tudo é exagerado. Eu gostaria de uma coisa mais simples... – Rin confessou.

-Entendo... – Ayame coçou sua cabeça. – Ainda não vimos o catálogo e provavelmente Sara pode nos ajudar com isso. – Ela sugeriu.

-Humn... – Rin pareceu concordar.

-Espere aqui Rin, irei conversar com a atendente.

Viu Ayame se afastar e caminhar em direção ao balcão de atendimento da loja. Não demorou para que Sara a atendesse novamente. Enquanto Ayame conversava, Rin virou o rosto determinada a encontrar algo dentro daquela loja, mas tudo era exageradamente colorido e chamativo.

Suspirou cansada. Estava começando a perder as esperanças...

-Rin! – Escutou Ayame lhe chamar. Esta caminhava a passos rápidos em direção a ela já anunciando seu feito. – Encontramos no catálogo alguns papeis que talvez você possa gostar. – Anunciou ela.

-Oh? Mesmo? – Suas esperanças pareceram voltar.

-Sim. Vá até o balcão que Sara lhe mostrará, irei chamar as outras duas... Que pelo visto continuam discutindo. – Ayame balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, mas riu baixo da situação das duas amigas.

-Okay! – Rin disse enquanto caminhava ate o balcão indicado por Ayame.

Fitou mais uma vez a simpática funcionária, a mesma lhe indicava o catalogo aberto sobre o balcão e fazia questão de lhe mostrar os modelos mais simples.

Ela prestou atenção em todos os modelos mostrados. De fato, não se comparavam com os modelos exagerados e chamativos expostos na loja. Estava realmente gostando do que via naquele catálogo...

-Oh... – Ao seu lado Kagome murmurou.

E foi então que realmente percebeu a presença das outras três jovens ao seu lado. Todas pareciam analisar aquele pequeno chumaço de folhas, e ao virar a folha seguinte não conteve a expressão surpresa em sua face.

-Esse! – Ela apontou com um sorriso.

As três garotas que lhe acompanhavam não entenderam de imediato a reação de Rin, mas, assim que colocaram os olhos sobre catálogo, entenderam o que tanto a deixara empolgada. A pequena Himura apontava insistentemente para a foto de um papel decorativo e pelo o que notaram, aquele era o mais belo que viram.

-É realmente muito bonito! – Sara lhe sorriu.

E as novas clientes pareciam concordar com o que ela dissera.

-Sara, eu ficarei com esse! – Rin havia se decidido.

-Fez uma bela escolha Senhorita... – Sara aprovou.

Sorriu em resposta. Suas esperanças estavam realmente voltando...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rin abriu a porta de sua pensão e adentrou carregando uma lata de tinta. Atrás de si estavam as outras garotas, que traziam consigo mais tintas.

-Pronto, o papel de parede e as tintas nós já resolvemos. – Rin sorriu, indicando que aquilo já era o começo de algo.

-Precisamos apenas esperar aqueles voluntários chegarem para levarem os móveis! – Kagome espreguiçou-se assim que depositou uma das latas de tintas sobre o chão. – Disseram que viriam na terça-feira à tarde!

-Sim e então... _Mãos a obra!_ – Sango levantara os braços para cima. – Isso é realmente bom! Já que estudamos de manhã, podemos ajudar a Rin de tarde.

-Sim! – Ayame e Kagome disseram ao mesmo tempo, balançando os braços num sinal de vitória.

Rin se sentou no sofá antigo de sua falecida tia e voltou os olhos para as três jovens que conversavam animadamente. Se não fosse pela ajuda das três hóspedes, já teria colocado aquela pensão a venda. Estava grata... Realmente grata...

-Eu realmente... – Rin as interrompera, chamando atenção apenas para si. – Fico grata por toda a ajuda que estão me dando.

O silêncio predominou o lugar assim que toda a atenção foi dirigida à Rin, mas não durou muito. Logo em seguida, um coral de gargalhadas surgiu.

-HAHAHAHAHA! – As três riram.

-O... O que estão rindo? – Rin estreitou seus orbes escuros.

-Rin-chan é tão fofa com essa expressão de gratidão! – Kagome lhe disse.

-Sim. Nunca a vi com essa expressão... – Sango concordou.

-Ora... Da próxima vez não irei agradecer! – Rin cruzou os braços diante de seu peito e virou o rosto, emburrada.

-Não se preocupe, isso foi como um elogio! – Ayame explicou. – Ficamos felizes em saber que estamos te ajudando de alguma forma Rin!

Virou o rosto para fitar as três garotas sorridentes, e descruzou os braços para relaxar os ombros. Rin viu sinceridade nas palavras de Ayame e isso a fez se sentir melhor.

-Certo, mas... – Murmurou. – Por favor, não riam de mim! – Choramingou e isso arrancou mais risadas das outras três.

Rin riu junto com elas. Ora, aquelas garotas... Jamais encontraria pessoas como elas...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

O dia mal havia amanhecido e lá estava Rin, parada diante da porta da área de serviço. Ao seu lado existia outra porta, mas esta dava acesso a um pequeno banheiro. No momento o que realmente precisava fazer era encarar o pequeno quartinho presente nos fundos daquela pensão.

Sentiu o vento rodeando-a. Estreitou seus olhos e se encorajou a abrir a grande porta diante de si. Assim que porta foi aberta; seus lábios entreabriram-se junto, indicando sua surpresa.

Tudo o que ela encontrou fora materiais de limpezas e de jardinagem, assim como alguns caixotes que provavelmente armazenavam algo frágil. Kagome estava certa, aquele lugar realmente era um quartinho empoeirado a qual servia apenas para guardar _tranqueiras_. Pelo menos foi isso o que ela constatou...

Rin observou tudo atentamente e teve uma ideia. Ela possuía em mãos todos os tipos de materiais de jardinagem, então... Porque não começava com o jardim da pensão? Se não o arrumasse agora, não saberia quando iria fazê-lo. Já que amanhã mandaria embora todos os móveis de sua falecida tia, esse trabalho provavelmente duraria o dia todo.

Limpar a pensão agora seria perda de tempo. Gostaria de começar a limpeza assim que ela estivesse vazia, assim poderia fazer a _faxina_ que realmente desejava e, se tivesse algum tempo, Rin limparia até mesmo o telhado da casa.

Entretanto, no atual momento, limpar era algo realmente inútil. Ela mal pintara as paredes da casa e colocara o belíssimo papel decorativo que havia comprado... Se a limpasse agora, provavelmente teria que fazer tudo de novo depois.

Então, porque não começava com o jardim? Ele não era grande e o que realmente precisava fazer era apenas aparar aquela gigantesca grama que continuava insistindo em crescer. Seu trabalho seria facilitado com tantos materiais que poderia utilizar para aquele processo. E arrumar o jardim naquele momento seria um grande avanço para transformar aquela pensão em um _castelo._

-Isso será divertido! – Rin falou consigo mesma.

Rin retirou o cortador de grama para fora do quartinho com certa dificuldade, já que o objeto parecia ser maior e mais pesado até do que ela mesma.

Ela caminhou lentamente levando o pesado instrumento para o jardim da frente da pensão. Após tê-lo feito, retornou para buscar o restante dos materiais que provavelmente usaria.

Com a ajuda de uma longa extensão, ela conseguiu ligar o cortador e fez bom proveito do objeto. Para a sua sorte, o jardim não era grande, então seria fácil mantê-lo arrumado dali para frente. Rin começou pela grama, que há tempos não era aparada. O cortador era fácil de manusear apesar de seu peso, e o cheiro da grama aparada invadia suas delicadas narinas; fazendo-a soltar um ou dois espirros.

Rin não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficara cortando a grama, mas sabia que estava perto de terminar tal tarefa. Ela observou que ainda havia apenas um pequeno amontoado verde em sua mira, clamando silenciosamente para ser cortado. Assim que se aproximou do mesmo, sentiu que alguém a observava. Virou a cabeça e deu de cara com suas três hóspedes, em frente ao portão, sustentando expressões surpresas.

-Oh, bom dia! – Rin cumprimentou-as pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Tentou ignorar a maneira como estavam vestidas. Imaginava que na faculdade suas hospedes talvez se _arrumassem_ melhor, mesmo não estando surpresa por encontrá-las vestidas da mesma forma de sempre.

-Você quis dizer boa tarde, não, Rin? – Kagome riu divertida.

A pequena Himura piscou seus olhos, confusa, e foi então que realmente percebera. Olhou em volta e viu que o sol já estava alto no céu azul.

-Mal notei a hora passar. – ela sorriu amarelo enquanto confessava.

Fazia algumas _horas_ que ela estava aparando aquela grama verde e indomada do jardim, embora não pudesse negar que cortá-la era realmente necessário. Apenas a mãe natureza saberia dizer corretamente que tipos de insetos asquerosos podiam se esconder por entre aquelas plantas! E não havia nada que Rin mais detestasse do que insetos... Não sabia bem dizer como nenhum daqueles bichos não aparecera e pulara sobre ela, talvez Rin tivesse mesmo a sorte ao seu lado. Mas, de qualquer forma, caso isso acontecesse, era certeza que ela correria em volta da pensão _gritando_ aos quatro ventos enquanto se sacudiria loucamente.

-Pelo jeito não deve ter almoçado. – Sango constara.

E, assim que a jovem Himura escutara a palavra almoço, seu estômago começou a protestar. E alto.

-Ainda não... – Sorriu amarelo novamente.

Viu que Sango foi a primeira a atravessar o portão (agora aberto) e atrás dela vinham Ayame e Kagome.

-Então chegamos na hora certa! – Ayame levantou uma sacola que tinha em mãos. E pelo cheiro que o objeto exalava, Rin julgou ser algo realmente apetitoso. Ou seria apenas sua fome ludibriando seus instintos?

-Vamos almoçar primeiro, depois iremos ajudá-la com o jardim! – Kagome segurou sua mão e a convidou animadamente.

Rin acenou a cabeça em sinal positivo, aceitando o convite em silencio. Foi puxada por Kagome com certo exagero e sua mão só retomou a liberdade quando a jovem de orbes azuis a guiou para dentro da pensão, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela limpou sua calça jeans com as mãos e os vestígios da grama aparada repousaram sobre o chão. Rin se dirigiu para a cozinha, seguindo os mesmos passos que suas hóspedes.

Encontrou Ayame organizando a mesa, Sango depositando a comida comprada sobre um recipiente de vidro e Kagome preparando um suco em uma jarra de plástico. Naquele momento Rin pensou... Naquela espaçosa cozinha estavam suas primeiras hóspedes e suas fieis amigas.

Sorriu internamente com o novo pensamento. Ela estava grata por tudo que tinham feito e gostaria de retribuir toda aquela ajuda que as três garotas vinham lhe dando. E, a julgar pelo teor de suas ideias, ela sabia perfeitamente como retribuí-las.

-... – Um sorriso agora estava estampado em sua face.

-O que foi Rin? O que tanto sorri? – Ayame percebeu o semblante suspeitamente feliz da Himura.

-Hã? – E então ela se tocou. Estava sendo explícita demais... – Não, não foi nada! – respondeu rapidamente.

As três hóspedes lhe dirigiram olhares estranhos.

-Então... Como foi o dia de vocês? – Rin tentou mudar de assunto.

-Humn... – Kagome pareceu pensar. – Digamos que foi bem normal.

-Sim! – Sango e Ayame concordaram com as palavras de Kagome.

-Como assim normal? Não aconteceu nada de interessante? – A pequena Himura perguntou, desconfiada e ao mesmo tempo esperançosa. Queria conhecer aquelas garotas.

-Não... Tudo correu como todos os dias. - Ayame encarou a garota com as sobrancelhas unidas por um nó. Não conseguia entender onde Rin queria chegar.

-_"As mesmas coisas..."_– Rin imaginou o sentido daquelas palavras. – Nenhuma novidade? Algum aluno novo? Ah sim, bonito de preferência. – Ela arriscou perguntar, fitando a garota, animada. E o que recebeu como resposta foram apenas rostos corados. – Então realmente existe um... – Ela sorriu.

-Bem... – Ayame tentou dizer.

-Ele é aluno novo? Ou já estudava antes na faculdade? – Rin arriscou novamente, gostando daquilo.

-Não o conheço, mas... Ele é realmente bonito! – Ayame corou ainda mais.

-Ela está falando de Kouga Ookami! – Sango interferiu, um sorriso cúmplice brotando em seus lábios. Kagome entrou no ritmo da conversa.

-Ele não é aluno novo, mas Ayame está realmente interessada nele! – Ela revelou, sapeca.

-Meninas... – Ayame choramingou envergonhada.

-Ora Ayame, eu fico feliz por você. – Rin tentou encorajá-la. – Ele é um homem bom? Parece namorar alguém? – Rin começava a se interessar cada vez mais.

-Não sabemos, não o conhecemos ao ponto de saber tal coisa. – Kagome disse enquanto levava a jarra de suco até a mesa. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras vazias.

-Humn... – Rin murmurou, começando a refletir.

-Ele provavelmente tem... – Ayame murmurou. – É difícil encontrar homens bonitos que estejam solteiros.

-Eu concordo com isso Ayame, mas, veja se concorda comigo: você nunca vai saber se não tentar. Como diz aquele velho ditado: Quem não arrisca não petisca. – Rin citou um de seus ditados favoritos. – Mas e vocês? – Se dirigiu agora para Sango e Kagome.

-Nós o que? – As duas arquearam as sobrancelhas juntas, confusas.

-Estão interessadas em alguém? – Rin sorriu.

-Humn... Sinceramente? – Começou Kagome, parecendo pensativa. – Não, eu não estou. – E, pela sua expressão, Rin julgou que ela estivesse mesmo dizendo a verdade.

-Eu... Eu também não! –Sango balbuciou, se entregando.

Ayame e Kagome se entreolharam e Rin percebeu que Sango não dizia a verdade.

-Tem certeza? – Insistiu a encarando.

-Claro que Tenho! – A Taijiya resmungou enquanto seu rosto era tingido automaticamente de vermelho. – Quem iria gostar de um homem pervertido como aquele?! – Bufou enquanto tentava não admitir o contrário.

Rin a viu depositando o recipiente de vidro sobre a mesa pronta e o cheirinho de almoço lhe dominou os sentidos. Sentiu seu estomago reclamar de novo. Mas as palavras de Sango não lhe passaram despercebidas pelos ouvidos.

-Aquele? Aquele, quem? – Rin parecia se divertir com a visível confusão de Sango.

-Miroku Houshi! – Kagome revelou, novamente.

Rin piscou os olhos, confusa com tal nome. Ainda não estava claro quem era o pretendente de Sango.

-Alguém da faculdade? – Arriscou perguntar.

-Sim. – Ayame sorriu. – E também nosso vizinho. – Apontou com o dedo indicador a direção da casa de Miroku.

-Vizinho? – Aquilo era realmente uma surpresa para Rin, ainda mais... – Não me diga que... _O vizinho pervertido?!_ – Rin arregalou os olhos, pasma.

-Esse mesmo! – Kagome assentiu.

Seus olhos castanhos recaíram sobre Sango. Sentia que a pobre Taijiya desejava fortemente cavar um imenso buraco no chão e se jogar dentro dele.

- _"Não acredito..."_– Tentou não pronunciar seus próprios pensamentos, caso contrário iria realmente presenciar Sango cavando um buraco.

-Mas... E você Rin? – Ayame tentou amenizar o clima.

-Eu? – Rin estava tão chocada com a nova revelação que não entendia mais o rumo daquela conversa. – Ah não! No momento não estou mais interessada em ninguém...

-Quer dizer que você estava? – Ayame continuou a nova conversa, interessada.

-Sim, mas o que posso dizer é que ele foi um idiota e que agora não merece mais meus sentimentos! Ele era alguém que se dizia gostar muito de mim, mas nunca soube realmente se eu sentia algo por ele ou não. E pela minha indecisão, ele acabou tendo outros relacionamentos. – Ela bufou. – Isso me deixou chateada e realmente confusa, me fazendo gastar incontáveis noites pensando se ele realmente me dizia a verdade quando falava que estava apaixonado por mim.

Ela fechou um dos pequenos punhos.

-Mesmo assim... Eu ainda duvido muito que ele realmente estivesse. Porque no final das contas eu percebi que ele sempre procurava nas outras mulheres algo que se parecia comigo! O jeito, as qualidades, os defeitos, as características e até mesmo os gostos... De alguma forma, aquelas mulheres tinham sempre algo me lembrava. – Sorriu fracamente. – Posso dizer que essa experiência na pensão de tia Kaede está me fazendo esquecer um pouco das coisas... – Rin confessou. – Mas não me importo mais com ele, eu só espero que agora ele seja feliz com sua nova namorada... Que tenha toda a felicidade que eu não consegui lhe dar quando ainda gostava de mim!

-Rin... – Kagome murmurou.

Percebeu que todas as olhavam com olhares tristes.

-Ora, não se entristeçam com isso! Eu já estou conformada e no momento o que mais desejo é esquecer esse acontecimento. – Era de fato irônico. Quem deveria estar triste era ela, no entanto suas hospedes estavam tomando suas dores. – Quem sabe aqui eu não encontro alguém que seja melhor para mim? – Ela tentou mudar o clima pesado que se instalara na mesa de almoço.

Dizendo tal coisa, suas três hóspedes lhe sorriram.

-Espero que realmente encontre! – Kagome se animou.

-Sim! – Sango e Ayame concordaram.

Rin sorriu em resposta, mas logo se lembrara de algo.

-Antes que eu me esqueça, nenhuma de vocês me contou o curso que vocês fazem! – Ela fingiu uma expressão emburrada, arrancando risadas das outras três. Finalmente atendendo o pedido de seu estomago, segurou o prato entre uma das mãos e com a ajuda de sua mão livre, se serviu da comida posta sobre a mesa.

-Nos desculpe por isso, Rin. – Ayame pareceu se sentir mal por ter ocultado algo como aquilo. – Eu estou no segundo ano de Direito.

-E eu estou fazendo medicina. – Sango suspirou. Parecia estar esgotada com o curso puxado.

-É um pouco diferente do curso de Sango, mas eu faço veterinária! – Anunciou Kagome, orgulhosa de sua futura profissão.

-Oh, que legal! – Rin sorriu animada. – Sabe que não consigo imaginar Sango como médica?

A Taijiya riu baixo do comentário de Rin. Ela levou o talher em direção aos lábios e assim que terminou de mastigar, continuou.

-Pode ter certeza que vou me esforçar para ser uma ótima pediatra! Eu adoro crianças...

Se antes a pequena Himura estava surpresa por Sango fazer medicina, agora ela se encontrava atônica.

-Sério? – Perguntou apenas para confirmar e a jovem Taijiya assentiu sincera, com um leve aceno de cabeça. – Então acho que você se daria muito bem com a minha sobrinha!

-Rin-chan tem uma sobrinha? – Kagome falava entre uma garfada e outra de comida.

-Sim! E confesso que ela é a coisa mais linda... – Rin fez uma pausa. – Ela puxou a tia! – fez uma pose chamativa, suas mãos estavam juntas sobre a face e um muxoxo enfeitava seus lábios. Parecia se divertir fingindo ser uma pessoa convencida.

Kagome quase se engasgou com a comida, não conseguira conter sua risada. Sango tampou o rosto com as mãos e ria abafadamente. Já Ayame, teve que beber um pouco de seu suco para fazer a comida entalada descer de sua garganta. As risadas se alongaram à medida que Rin estreitara os olhos divertidamente.

-Estão duvidando de mim? – Fingiu estar emburrada, como se tivesse sido ofendida. – Vejam e me digam...

Tirou, do bolso de sua calça, seu celular que possuía uma chamativa capinha na cor rosa. Procurou em seus arquivos uma foto de sua querida sobrinha e assim que a encontrou ela virou o visor do aparelho na direção das três jovens que ainda riam.

Na pequena foto estava uma criança que aparentava seus quatro anos de idade, cabelos castanhos e enrolados. Pequena, porém muito esperta. As risadas aos poucos cessaram, sendo substituídas por um único som provindo das jovens.

-Ohhhm, que linda! – As três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim, ela não é maravilhosa? – Rin se orgulhava da sobrinha que tinha.

-Ela é linda! – Os olhos de Sango brilharam.

-Sim, sim... – Rin abriu um largo sorriso. – Eu disse que ela havia puxado a tia!

Desta vez as risadas não duraram muito. O almoço ocorreu de forma tranquila, nenhuma outra conversa foi iniciada. O silencio predominava naquele ambiente e a impressão que tiveram foi a de que não havia uma alma viva presente naquele recinto. Rin foi a primeira a terminar de comer e a primeira a se pronunciar após o termino da animada conversa que tiveram.

-Obrigada pelo almoço, garotas, mas agora irei voltar para o meu jardim! – Anunciou.

Levantou-se da mesa e levou o prato até a pia de mármore. Com o auxílio da bucha e do detergente, lavou o que sujara e deixou no escorredor.

-Nós iremos ajudá-la! – Sango terminou de comer e foi lavar seu prato, assim como Rin. – Eu já terminei! – Disse por fim a Taijiya.

Ayame e Kagome ainda comiam. Rin sorriu para elas e as deixou terminar de almoçar. Seguiu em passos lentos para fora da pensão, acompanhada de Sango.

Havia apenas uma parte da grama que ainda tinha que ser aparada, mas as provas de que ela fora cortada ainda se encontrava espalhadas por todos os lados. Sango conseguiu fazer um grande montinho de grama com a ajuda do rastelo que havia pego no quartinho. Aparentemente podia-se dizer que aquele jardim não era grande, mas a quantidade de grama aparada que tiraram as fazia mudar de opinião. Apenas pelo corte da grama, aquele jardim já se transformara. Estava... Completamente irreconhecível. Totalmente diferente. As únicas coisas que sobraram do antigo jardim foram às flores, a grande árvore e os pequeninos arbustos.

Rin agradecera aos céus por sua tia possuir todo o material que precisaram utilizar, mas algo a incomodava... Se sua tia possuía tudo isso, porque não cuidara antes daquele jardim? O jardim não era grande, então não seria difícil tratá-lo. O motivo certamente era sua doença, que a levara a óbito... Perceber este fato fez Rin realmente parar para pensar no _tempo_ em que sua tia se encontrou doente. Incapaz de poder fazer coisas tão rotineiras.

Rin deixou de lado seus pensamentos e o cortador de grama. Em seguida foi ajudar Sango a colocar o grande montinho verde dentro de um saco de lixo preto. Enquanto rastelava a grama agora curta, Sango trabalhava no processo de colocar a parte aparada dentro do saco. Agradecera novamente aos céus, mas desta vez por ele ter permitido que conhecesse aquelas três garotas. Se não fossem por elas, Rin demoraria séculos para terminar tudo o que precisava fazer.

Sorriu para si mesma e, enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos, mal notou quando Sango parou de ensacar o lixo e corou violentamente. De imediato ela não entendeu o porquê de tal atitude, mas assim que virou o rosto em direção à rua, viu o motivo.

Seu _querido_ vizinho pervertido acabava de chegar a sua casa. Lembrava-se claramente das palavras de Kagome, dizendo-lhe que era ele por quem Sango se interessava e, pelo comportamento de sua amiga, percebeu que era realmente verdade...

O rapaz era bonito, isso Rin não podia negar. Ele possuía um ótimo físico e se vestia muito bem, diferente... bem, de Sango – que sempre usava roupas largas e feias. Pelo que ela notara, Miroku era dono de belíssimos orbes azuis e madeixas curtas e negras, presas por um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

O rapaz virou a cabeça e encontrou Rin o observando, enquanto Sango que tentava esconder a face ruborizada. Podia sentir olhares maliciosos sendo lançados sobre ela... Embora tecnicamente ainda nem o conhecesse. Então era verdade, Miroku Houshi não passava de um pervertido.

Acenou com a cabeça positivamente, num cumprimento despreocupado. Ele, por sua vez, ergueu o braço, acenou e piscou um dos olhos em retribuição. Rin tentou ignorar a atitude ousada por parte de seu vizinho, até porque sua amiga ao lado não iria se sentir confortável sabendo que o homem que a interessava flertava outra garota mais bonita que ela diante de seus próprios olhos. Não que Sango não fosse bonita, pelo contrário... Mas a maneira como ela se vestia mascarava –e muito – sua real beleza.

Rin virou a face para o outro lado e fingiu que aquilo nunca acontecera. Não estava se importando muito se Miroku decidisse continuar parado diante de sua casa, provavelmente observando-a atentamente, com seus olhos perversos. No momento, para Rin, terminar o seu jardim era mais importante.

Ela continuou a rastelar a grama e sorriu compreensiva para Sango, que estava toda atrapalhada. Agora seu vizinho pervertido não estava mais em frente sua casa, e Sango parecia se sentir aliviada por não ter que lidar com sua presença.

Rin estava cansada de rastelar. Odiava fazer a mesma coisa, repetidas vezes. Para aliviar seu humor, reclamou alto.

-Ah, mal vejo à hora de terminar isso logo... – Ela choramingou.

-Calma, nós mal começamos, Rin. Ainda temos muito que fazer! – Escutou uma voz doce. Uma voz que passou a conhecer muito bem. Ela segurou o rastelo firmemente e parou de movimentá-lo. Virou a cabeça e encontrou Ayame e Kagome paradas diante da porta de entrada da pensão.

-Eu sei disso! E é por saber disso que fico mais cansada ainda... – Rin confessou.

-Calma! – Kagome tranquilizou-a. – Olhando bem, não tem muito o que se fazer agora, Rin.

E realmente não tinha. O que ainda tinha em sua lista de tarefas era apenas arrumar o jardim, pintar as paredes da pensão, comprar móveis novos e deixá-la da maneira que achasse melhor. Apenas isso...

-É verdade, mas ainda assim irá ocupar alguns dias até tudo estar em ordem! – Sango terminou de coletar o lixo.

-Creio que terminaremos nessa semana! – Rin sorriu, animada. – Mal vejo a hora de ver esta casa pronta. – Seus olhos brilharam enquanto ela se perdia em sua imaginação.

-No ritmo em que estamos, com certeza terminaremos. – Ayame observou o desempenho de cada uma nas tarefas.

Rin acenou a cabeça positivamente concordando com todas. Mais uma vez agradecera aos céus por ter ganhado esta tão preciosa ajuda.

-Então, precisam de alguma ajuda? – Kagome perguntou e como sempre seu lindo sorriso estava fixo sobre seus lábios.

-O jardim está praticamente pronto! Como não vou mexer nas flores e nas árvores, não há muito que se fazer aqui. A grama já está aparada e o jardim está limpo... Agora só vou podar esses pequenos arbustos. – Indicou os arbustos que antes possuíam uma forma arredondada. – Ainda não limpei o lago das carpas no fundo da casa. Creio que só falta isso para fazer e... – Rin fora interrompida por Kagome.

-Iremos fazer isso! – Kagome sorriu. – Ayame, _mãos a obra_! – Por um momento Kagome se tornara autoritária.

Viu-a descer os primeiros lances do degrau da entrada e puxar Ayame pelo braço, arrastando-a de qualquer jeito para os fundos da pensão. Riu da atitude de Kagome. Pela primeira vez se deparara uma Kagome autoritária e bem disposta em executar seu trabalho.

Rin sorriu para si mesma. Continuou a arrumar aquele jardim, com a intenção de transformar aquele lugar aos poucos em um belo _castelo_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Fanfic betada por: Ruh-chan.**


	4. Castelo

**.**

**.CAPÍTULO 4.**

**.**

**Castelo**

**.**

**.**

Rin nunca vira tantos homens trabalhando em conjunto como naquele dia. O entra e sai sempre acompanhado de enormes móveis sendo carregados já parecia algo normal aos seus olhos. Um enorme caminhão de mudança estava estacionado bem na frente da pensão, e de dentro dele que surgiram os sete homens que estavam como responsáveis pelo carregamento dos móveis. Naquele momento, Rin não precisava mover um músculo. Os fortes carregadores eram quem faziam o verdadeiro trabalho pesado por ali.

Kagome havia sido excelente. Se não fosse por ela, Rin não saberia para onde doaria todas aquelas coisas. Aos poucos aquela pensão ia se esvaziando, tudo que restaria seriam apenas alguns pertences que Rin deixara separado. Pertences estes que ela havia tirado de todos os moveis presentes na pensão. Ou melhor: ex-móveis. Os carregadores desmontavam e levavam tudo peça por peça. Em poucas horas, metade do que era destinado à doação já se encontrava dentro do grande caminhão.

Ela havia pensado que eles viriam no começo da tarde. No entanto, bateram em sua porta por volta das dez horas da manhã. Rin observava o corrido movimento dentro de sua casa. Homens e mais homens subiam e desciam as escadas e uma vez ou outra lhe lançavam olhares suspeitos. Que lembrava a maneira que Miroku lhe encarara no dia anterior. E, como se fosse algo sem importância, Rin fazia como sempre e ignorava tal fato.

Ela suspirou irritada. Encostou-se à parede da sala, cruzando os braços, e ali permaneceu, apenas observando o trabalho dos homens. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Desencostou-se da parede e chamou dois homens que carregavam uma grande caixa.

-Por favor, as caixas que estão escritas em cima são minhas! – Lembrou-os. Se não estivesse observando-os naquela hora, por certo seus pertences também seriam doados.

-Nos desculpe! – O homem sorriu sem graça. –Mas como você disse que doaria _tudo,_ imaginamos que isso também iria. É melhor a senhorita ir olhar no caminhão, para checar se não há mais coisas suas por lá. – Ele aconselhou-a enquanto se dirigia com a ajuda de seu amigo até perto dela, onde colocara a caixa que carregavam sobre o chão da sala, agora vazia.

-Sim, é uma ótima ideia. – Ela lhe sorriu agradecida.

Não esperou o homem retribuir-lhe o sorriso. Rin caminhou para fora da casa e com passos rápidos chegou até a rua, onde o caminhão estava estacionado. Ela vasculhou-o com a ajuda de um dos homens e então constatou que nenhum pertence seu se encontrava lá dentro. Ficou ao lado do caminhão, esperando que tudo fosse posto para dentro do mesmo. Rin se designara não a apenas observar o trabalho daquelas pessoas, mas também a vigiá-los para que nenhum de seus pertences ou coisas que usaria na casa fossem levados por engano.

Alguns vizinhos seus saíam de suas casas interessados no fato de existir um caminhão de mudança em sua rua. Rin não sabia ao certo quantas horas havia ficado junto àqueles carregadores, e suspirou aliviada assim que constatou que o carregamento havia terminado. Enquanto via o caminhão dando a partida e indo embora com todas aquelas coisas velhas, ela foi dominada pelo sentimento de dever cumprido. Agora, havia dado mais um grande passo em direção à construção de seu _castelo_...

Ela sorriu satisfeita. Seus pés a guiaram para o interior de sua pensão e lá a jovem Himura apenas encontrou algumas caixas aqui e ali. Riu para si mesma, satisfeita, e seu riso ecoou pela casa. O eco era tudo o que acompanhava aquele vazio.

Rin vagou pela sala, alcançou a cozinha e se dirigiu para os fundos. Diante dela havia tudo o que sobrara daquela mudança, pertences de sua tia que ela acabara não se desfazendo. Tudo estava empilhado em um _único lugar_ e isso lhe dava a impressão de que possuía coisas demais.

Ela não havia doado necessariamente _tudo_. Nos fundos daquela grande pensão ainda estavam aparelhos eletrodomésticos, materiais de cozinha, lavanderia e limpeza, juntamente com alguns móveis que pretendia restaurar e mais uma infinita variedade de coisas que julgou serem úteis. As únicas coisas que Rin se desfizera foram os moveis velhos e as vestimentas de Kaede.

Ela sorriu. Apesar do trabalho duro que estava tendo, sabia que valeria a pena quando tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar. Sentia-se satisfeita consigo mesma. E foi com esses pensamentos que Rin decidiu colocar todas aquelas coisas no lugar. Afinal, ainda havia muito trabalho pela frente.

Ela levou os olhos em direção ao seu pulso e fitou atentamente o relógio perolado com detalhes em dourado que havia ganhado de uma de suas primas paternas. Viu o horário e julgou que suas primeiras hóspedes não demorariam a chegar da faculdade.

Rin caminhou em direção à enorme pilha de coisas, e se sentou sobre o chão, a fim de pegar mais firme em seu trabalho. Aos poucos ela foi retirando as coisas mais leves e pequenas. Primeiro organizou os materiais de limpeza, separando os panos de chão dos panos normais. Separou os produtos da lavandeira, cozinha e limpeza. Guardou-os de modo que ninguém confundisse suas utilidades.

Em seguida foram os utensílios de cozinha. Nunca em sua vida Rin vira tantas panelas, tampas, potes e formas. Sem citar os refratários de vidros, pratos, copos e talheres. E, dotada extrema paciência, separou e organizou _tudo_.

Estava tão concentrada em seus afazeres que mal notou a presença de uma mulher a observando.

-Nunca imaginei que veria essa pensão vazia. – Ela virou a cabeça assim que escutou uma voz feminina. – Olá Rin! – Ayame cumprimentou-a.

-Olá Ayame! – Sorriu. – Onde estão Kagome e Sango?

-Estão lá dentro, creio que estejam tentando se acostumar com a nova decoração. – Ayame brincou.

-Sim, eu devo imaginar. – Rin riu com a brincadeira.

-Bem, você fez uma grande revolução hoje! – Ayame observou.

-Tenho que fazer isso logo, pretendo deixar essa pensão arrumada o mais rápido possível.

-E parece que realmente está conseguindo. – Caminhou em direção a jovem Himura. – Mas não entendo uma coisa... Porque tudo está aqui fora?

-Fui obrigada a separar as coisas que iriam ficar. Por pouco aqueles homens não levavam alguns de meus pertences. – Rin revirou os olhos e Ayame riu de sua atitude.

-Entendo... E acho que precisa de ajuda, não? – Ayame lhe estendeu uma das mãos.

Por um momento Rin ficou observando a pequena mão estendida a sua frente: notou as unhas roídas e pequeninas; julgou que sua hóspede e amiga sofria de algum tipo de ansiedade. Mesmo com suas conclusões ela não ignorou a boa vontade de Ayame. Segurou sua mão com delicadeza e se deixou ser puxada pela garota a fim de ficar em pé novamente.

-Eu adoraria. – Ela não conseguia recusar uma ajuda, por mais simples que fosse. – Mas... Não há muito que se fazer aqui.

Indicou com a cabeça o que restara de seu trabalho. Olhando sobre seus ombros, percebeu que Ayame observava atentamente a quantidade de coisas que ainda faltavam a serem organizadas.

-Bem... Posso lhe perguntar outra coisa? – Viu que Ayame arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

Rin acenou a cabeça positivamente.

-Porque todos os eletrodomésticos estão aqui? Como conseguiu trazê-los sozinha para cá? Porque não os deixou em seus devidos lugares? Seria melhor...

-Pensei que fosse apenas mais uma pergunta! – Rin a interrompeu, divertida, embora tenha se assustado com a enxurrada de perguntas lançadas todas de uma vez sobre ela.

-Oh, Rin... Desculpe-me. Eu sempre faço isso... E... – Ayame tentou se corrigir.

-Não, não se preocupe... Eu só... Não esperava por algo assim. – Balançou suas mãos em frente ao seu corpo, como se aquilo não importasse. – Mas, respondendo todas as suas perguntas... Como eu já havia lhe dito, coloquei tudo aqui para que aqueles homens não se confundissem, e claro... Eu não fiz isso sozinha, quem carregou tudo foram eles.

-Ah...

-Nunca que eu iria conseguir carregar algo tão pesado! – Rin fez uma careta. Ela não disse nenhuma mentira, sempre foi considerada uma pessoa fraca fisicamente.

-Compreendo, mas pensei que doaria tudo. – Ayame observou. –Vejo que os eletrodomésticos e alguns móveis se salvaram.

Ayame fitou a grande mesa de madeira que pertencia à cozinha, suas cadeiras estavam sobre ela com os pés voltados para cima. E vendo tantas coisas reunidas em apenas um lugar, ela não pode deixar de notar que a mesa não era o único móvel que se salvara.

-Minha vontade é realmente ter tudo _novo_, mas eu tenho que fazer isso aos poucos. Caso contrário, só irei gastar dinheiro. – Rin suspirou.

-Entendo, Rin-chan.

-E quanto aos moveis... – Rin olhou diretamente para o amontoado. –Estou pensando em passar um _selante_ ou um verniz neles, para poder conservar melhor. O que acha Ayame?

-Tenho certeza de que ficará ótimo, Rin-chan. – A ruiva lhe sorriu e, em retribuição, Rin fez o mesmo. – Mas você está ciente, não Rin?

Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas por um instante.

-Ciente do que? – ela não havia entendido a rápida mudança de assunto.

-Ciente de que pegou uma bela duma _responsabilidade._ – A ruiva continuou. – Não por estar arrumando a casa, mas sim por que... Terá que começar uma nova vida aqui. Está ciente disso, não? Já que está abrindo mão de tudo. De sua família em sua outra cidade, seus amigos... Seu futuro.

Aquela pergunta lhe pegou de surpresa. Ela já havia pensado sobre isso e sabia que estava realmente se arriscando com essa drástica mudança de vida.

-Eu... Estou ciente, Ayame. E em relação a minha família e meus amigos que estão lá, com certeza arrumarei algum tempo para visitá-los e... – Foi interrompida antes que pudesse concluir sua frase.

-Não estou me referindo a isso! – Ayame continuou. – Estou me referindo ao fato de você largar _tudo_ para viver em um lugar que_ mal conhece._

Sua boca ficou seca. Não sabia o que dizer a Ayame naquele momento e por mais que seus lábios estivessem entre abertos, sua garganta não soltava nenhum som.

-...

-Eu... Estou preocupada com você. Preocupada pela possibilidade de vê-la arrependida depois por ter decidido fazer essa _mudança na sua vida._

-Quanto a isso, Ayame... – Rin conseguiu por fim dizer algo. – Creio que não acontecerá. Enquanto estiverem ao meu lado para me ajudar, tenho certeza de que não irei me arrepender de nada. Nem de um segundo que passei dentro dessa casa, dentro dessa cidade... Não irei me arrepender!

Ayame acabou sorrindo com o que escutara.

-Então, irei sempre ajudá-la, minha amiga. – O sorriso da ruiva se alargou mais assim que completou sua frase. Rin lhe devolveu o sorriso. Havia se esquecido de como era bom sorrir desta forma, com sinceridade, gratidão. Fazia tempo que esses sentimentos não a visitavam... - Obrigada por se preocupar, Ayame.

-Como sua amiga eu quero apenas o seu bem, Rin.

Aquelas palavras lhe tocaram. Se não estivesse se segurando, já teria deixado uma lágrima brotar de seus olhos.

-Bem, não quero atrapalhá-la mais do que já fiz... Então, irei ajudá-la agora! – Ayame olhou em volta. –Nós não podemos deixar essas coisas aqui. Devemos levá-las para dentro novamente, mas... – Suas sobrancelhas se franziram. –É tudo tão pesado... Não sei se conseguiremos só nós duas.

Uma pequena e invisível gota brotou na lateral da cabeça de Rin. As mudanças de assunto de Ayame estavam começando a se tornar mais normais, ao seu ponto de vista.

-Quanto a isso, eu já pensei em algo. – Rin abriu um sorriso, mostrando todos os seus perfeitos e alinhados dentes.

-O que?

Seu sorriso tomou um tom perverso enquanto ela começou a caminhar dramaticamente até a frente da pensão, gritando à Ayame:

-Espere aqui, voltarei logo com a nossa ajuda! – E, dizendo tal coisa, empurrou a porta da frente e saiu, deixando para trás uma Ayame completamente confusa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Diante de Rin estava uma grande casa. Ela olhou ao redor, mas não viu uma alma viva naquela rua. Sem pensar duas vezes, levou o dedo indicador à campainha da casa e apertou-a.

-Sango vai me matar... Mas não tenho escolha. – Rin murmurou para si mesma.

Não demorou um minuto, a porta da casa se abriu e um alto homem de cabelos curtos, amarrados por um baixo rabo de cavalo, apareceu. Rin notou que assim que ele a avistou, um sorriso largo foi posto em seu rosto. Viu-o caminhar lentamente até o portão onde se encontrava.

-Boa tarde! – Rin se pronunciou, levantando a mão num aceno.

-Boa tarde, minha linda! O que deseja? – Miroku lhe lançou o seu melhor sorriso, num tom cheio de expectativas.

Rin se afastou do portão assim que ele fez a menção de abri-lo.

-Bem, na verdade... Preciso de uma pequena ajudinha. – Ela sorriu. – A propósito, meu nome é Himura Rin. Prazer em conhecê-lo!

-Houshi Miroku, o prazer é todo meu, belezinha. – O sorriso malicioso era evidente em seu rosto. Rin se sentia incomodada com a maneira em que era fitada por seu vizinho, mas, naquele momento, ele era o único que podia ajudá-la. – Bem, você disse que precisava de ajuda. E o que precisa?

-Creio que já deva ter notado que me mudei há pouco tempo. Sou sobrinha da falecida dona da pensão. – Ela disse indicando com a mão a pensão de sua tia.

-Ora, não sabia disso. – Ele olhou na direção que Rin apontara. – Aliás, meus pêsames, Rin-chan. – Miroku tentou agir de maneira compreensiva.

-Eu agradeço pela compreensão, _Houshi-sama_. – Rin disse com a voz pesada o nome do vizinho. Com esta atitude, esperava demonstrar que gostaria de ser chamada de forma mais _respeitosa_ pelo mesmo. – Mas como eu ia dizendo... Preciso de uma ajuda de músculos, entende? – Ela piscou um olho, sapeca.

-Entenderia melhor se me explicasse explicitamente. – E, novamente, aquele sorriso pervertido brincava em seus lábios.

- "Perdoe-me Sango-chan, mas que péssimo gosto para homens você tem!" – Rin sorria sinicamente enquanto pensava na personalidade de seu novo vizinho. – Creio que a palavra _mudança_ possa lhe ajudar a entender... – Ela continuou a sorrir.

-Oh, está se mudando? – O sorriso pervertido sumiu da face do jovem Houshi. – Mas já? Nós mal saímos juntos, Rin-chan! – Sua expressão ficou triste.

-Acho que você ainda não me entendeu plenamente... Houshi-_sama_...

-Então o que é? – Ele ergueu os ombros, suas sobrancelhas formando um vinco.

-Eu não irei me mudar, estou apenas arrumando a pensão. E há coisas muito pesadas para se carregar, então eu pensei em...

-Em chamar o belo vizinho ao lado! – Miroku a interrompera enquanto seu sorriso pervertido retomava toda sua face.

-Exato... – Rin sorriu torto, sinicamente. Aquilo parecia encher cada vez mais o ego daquele homem.

- Você fez muito bem em me chamar, lindeza! Mas é claro que eu iria ajudar uma bela dama como você! – Ele gesticulou com os braços. Rin ainda sustentava seu sorriso amarelo por pura educação, embora a mesma educação não a tivesse segurado ali por muito mais tempo. Ela já tinha ouvido o que queria. Não esperou o rapaz proferir mais nenhuma palavra – Apenas se virou deixando-o falando sozinho.

O jovem Houshi não entendeu nada daquilo, mas pensou que talvez a doce Rin fosse tímida e por isso não aguentou ficar perto de um homem tão belo e encantador como ele...

Pobre coitado.

Enquanto Miroku continuava parado sem saber o que fazer, a jovem Himura já se encontrava em frente ao portão da grande pensão. Ela se virou e fixou seus lindos orbes amendoados no rapaz de semblante confuso.

-O que está esperando? – Ela perguntou com a voz uma oitava mais alta. -Vamos! Me siga, Houshi-sama! – Abriu o portão e adentrou a pensão.

Atrás dela, o vizinho (pervertido) meneou a cabeça e veio caminhando. Um meio sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A jovem levou a mão em direção aos próprios cabelos alaranjados e coçou a cabeça de maneira confusa. Não havia entendido muito bem a repentina atitude de Rin e muito menos tentava desvendar o que se passara pela cabeça da mesma. O que diabos ela queria dizer com "já pensei em algo"? Ayame coçou a cabeça mais uma vez, até notar a presença das outras duas amigas.

-Ayame, onde está Rin? – Kagome lhe perguntou. – Jurava que ela estava aqui.

-Ela estava, até alguns minutos atrás. – Ayame respondeu num suspiro.

-E onde ela está agora? – Desta vez quem perguntou foi Sango.

-Boa pergunta, eu também não faço ideia! – Ayame deu de ombros.

-Humn... Que estranho ela sair do nada deste jeito. Aconteceu algo Ayame-chan? – Kagome arqueou suas sobrancelhas grossas e com o toque dos grandes óculos espessos, sua expressão se tornou engraçada.

-Na verdade não... Estávamos apenas conversando sobre o que fazer com todas essas coisas! – Ayame mostrou a elas a bagunça que a mais nova moradora fez no tempo em que estiveram fora.

-Oh, então é aqui que foram parar. – Sango colocou as mãos sobre a cintura, suas sobrancelhas, erguidas.

-Hm, Rin-chan separou tudo que não iria doar e conseguiu de alguma forma colocar tudo aqui. O problema é... Como iremos levar coisas tão pesadas para dentro de novo? E foi nessa hora que ela disse que já havia pensando em algo e saiu em disparada sabe Deus onde!

-Entendo. – Sango e Kagome falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas tem alguns moveis aqui. Ela não iria doar todos? – Kagome fez a mesma pergunta que Ayame fizera a Rin.

-Pelo o que ela disse, ela deseja reformá-los. Sua vontade mesmo era de trocar tudo por novos, mas irá fazer isso aos poucos. Se não ela disse que vai acabar gastando, nessa brincadeira toda, muito mais do que deseja. – Ayame explicou.

-Oh! – Kagome captou a ideia.

Um curto silêncio tomou conta do lugar. A conversa havia se dado como encerrada. Nenhuma das três mulheres tinha algo em mente para dizer. Sango, com a intenção de se ocupar com algo, pegou uma fruteira próxima a si e passou a analisá-la. Percebeu que a fruteira estava amontoada com tudo que pertencia à cozinha. Era uma ótima fruteira e estava muito bem conservada.

Enquanto se mantinha concentrada em apenas analisar o objeto que tinha em mãos, Kagome e Ayame começaram algum diálogo do qual Sango não tentou prestar muita atenção.

Entretanto, apesar de não estar atenta ao que ambas conversavam, ela não pode deixar de notar a presença de uma nova pessoa naquele lugar...

Bem dizendo, _duas_ novas pessoas.

-O... Olá! – Kagome e Ayame disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ambas pareciam surpresas com o que viam, mas sabiam que Sango estava ainda mais.

-Olá! – A voz grossa de Miroku a fizera voltar a si.

Rin clamava mentalmente para que Sango não a odiasse por isso. E em meio a pensamentos, não deixou de reparar que as gracinhas do pervertido vizinho haviam cessado. Não pode constatar bem o porquê, já que agora ele estava rodeado de mulheres...

Mas então Rin se lembrou, com certo pesar, que aquelas mulheres não _eram_ atraentes.

-Eu pensei em chamar nosso vizinho para nos dar uma ajudinha... Creio que Houshi-sama será muito útil para nós. – Rin escolheu bem as palavras.

Aos poucos Sango sentiu a fruteira antiga escorregando-lhe por entre seus dedos. Antes que pudesse fazer algo a respeito, o objeto escapou de suas mãos, causando um estrondo quando se colidiu com o chão. Sango teve a atenção imediata de todos ali presentes, devido ao barulho que a fruteira fizera.

Sua face de imediato ficou vermelha. Ela odiava (mais que tudo!) que todos lhe direcionassem a atenção, de qualquer maneira que fosse; e, naquele momento, era o que todos estavam fazendo.

Rin se sentiu culpada por isso. Pediria desculpas a Sango quando tudo estivesse resolvido, mas enquanto a cena ainda corria, tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi apenas tentar amenizar a situação.

-Bem, eu ainda não as apresentei, Houshi-sama! – Rin sorriu sem graça. – Aquela de óculos é Kagome Higurashi, a ruiva é Ayame Wolf e a outra é Sango Taijiya!

Kagome e Ayame não disseram nada, apenas acenaram a cabeça educadamente.

-Sim, eu as conheço de vista. – Ele começou ostentando um semblante simpático. – Não só por sermos vizinhos, mas também por estudarmos na mesma universidade, né? – Encarou as garotas.

-Oh, desculpem! – Rin coçou a cabeça sem graça. –Erro meu... É claro que já se conheciam... – Ela fez uma careta.

-Não se preocupe com isso, Rin. – Kagome lhe sorriu.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e procurou com os olhos a jovem Taijiya. Sango ainda parecia completamente confusa, sem saber o que fazer.

-Bem, então vamos começar? – Ayame se manteve animada. – Uma boa parte do dia já se foi e, se continuarmos aqui, nunca terminaremos tudo que se há para fazer! – Ela continuou. – Está mesmo disposto a nos ajudar, Houshi-sama?

-Cla... Claro! – Ele respondeu sincero. – Mas antes, gostaria que me chamasse pelo nome, eu não sou muito fã de formalidades.

-Bem... – Ayame formou um bico, receosa.

-Certo! – Rin falou em nome de todas. Fitou-as e quase todas as suas amigas pareceram concordar, a única que não respondeu nada foi Sango.

Um silêncio incômodo surgiu, mas logo foi quebrado pelo aparelho telefônico que começou a tocar insistentemente. As garotas se olhavam esperando que alguém se pronunciasse indicando que atenderia ao telefone.

Aquilo foi um ótimo motivo para a jovem Taijiya fugir daquele lugar. Mais que depressa, ela disse que atenderia o aparelho e correu o mais rápido que pôde para dentro da pensão.

Aquela atitude não passou despercebida pelas garotas presentes. Rin se sentia culpada de certa forma... Mas o que poderia fazer? Chamar o seu vizinho pervertido para ajudar foi a única coisa que se passou por sua mente.

-Hmm, só um momentinho, volto logo. – Ela ergueu uma das mãos, gesticulando. –Creio que a ligação seja para mim, já que estou aguardando uma. – Deu uma desculpa qualquer, encolhendo os ombros e torcendo para que ninguém percebesse a grande mentira...

Rin se dirigiu com passos rápidos para o interior da pensão. E, ao chegar à sala, encontrou Sango de costas com o telefone sobre a orelha ainda falando com a pessoa que ligara.

Esperou a ligação terminar, o que não demorou a acontecer. Viu Sango respirar rapidamente, parecia aliviada com alguma coisa. E sabia muito bem que coisa seria essa...

-Sango... – Rin a chamou. A jovem Taijiya se virou para encará-la. Não havia notado a presença de Rin naquela sala até então.

-Ah. – Ela murmurou. – Ligaram da loja dos papeis de parede. – Sango começou. – Disseram que iriam vir amanhã para fazerem a colagem e gostariam de confirmar.

-Isso é ótimo! – Rin sorriu. – Você confirmou?

-Sim! Eu pedi para que viessem... – Sango coçou a cabeça. – Bem, acho que provavelmente você terá que pagar a mão de obra para quem aparecer...

-Eu já imaginava que isso pudesse acontecer. Obrigada por... _Confirmar_, Sango.

Aquela situação já estava a irritando. Rin detestava se sentir _mal_ diante de alguém. Odiava quando o clima mudava conforme as pessoas ao seu redor.

-Imagina. Não precisa me agradecer! – Sango respondeu com um sorriso. Ela começou a caminhar, indicando que aquela conversa se dera como encerrada. Mas Rin não estava satisfeita. Não conseguia simplesmente virar as costas e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Precisava tomar alguma atitude.

-Sango! – Ela a chamou.

E a jovem Taijiya parou de caminhar no momento em que escutou seu nome.

-Sim?

-Me desculpe... Eu não imaginava que a presença dele fosse tão incômoda.

-Oras, isso não é algo que você deva se desculpar. Até porque você não fez nada demais... Rin. – Sango se virou, ficando de frente a pequena Himura. Sorriu para ela, tentando fazê-la se sentir menos culpada.

-Mas... – Rin resmungou.

-Escute! – O tom de Sango era autoritário. Aquilo fez Rin obedecê-la. – O problema não é que ele seja uma pessoa incômoda. O problema sou _eu_, Rin...

Mas, por mais que Sango tentasse se explicar, Rin ainda não entendia muito bem o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer.

-Você? – Arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

-Sim! Eu sou... – Sango começou a corar. –... Tímida demais para essas coisas, sabe?

-Oh... – Agora tudo fazia sentido. – Sango, você tirou uma montanha das minhas costas. – Rin deixou que seus ombros caíssem dramaticamente, e aquilo arrancou alguns risos de Sango. – Sua atitude minutos atrás parecia _tudo,_ menos uma cena de alguém envergonhada!

-Eu sei, mas sempre fui desse jeito. O que pensou que aquilo fosse? – Sango sorriu. Adoraria saber o que se passou pela cabeça de Rin, já que a jovem Himura sempre demonstrava ter pensamentos tão únicos.

-Não sei... Pensei que estava com raiva e que a qualquer momento eu seria morta! – Rin riu.

A risada de Sango ecoou pela sala vazia.

-Jamais faria isso! Não se preocupe, Rin!

-Me alivia saber disso. – Rin deixou seus dentes alinhados à mostra, em forma de um sorriso. – Mas o que é que te preocupa minha amiga? Nunca imaginei uma reação como aquela...

-Não é difícil de adivinhar, Rin. Olhe bem para mim... – Sango apontou para si mesma. – Tenho vergonha que ele sempre me veja desse jeito. Eu não sou bonita como todas as outras mulheres que ele sempre sai.

-Eu não escutei isso! – Rin quase gritou, estreitando seus olhos chocolates. – Sango, me responda uma coisa: de que adianta essas mulheres serem bonitas se por dentro todas são horríveis? Está entendendo o que quero dizer?

Sango não havia lhe respondido, mas sabia que ela havia lhe entendido.

-Pelo amor de Deus! Sango, você é uma mulher maravilhosa! E não pense que estou lhe dizendo isso só para agradá-la, você _é_ maravilhosa _sim_. – A jovem Taijiya abaixou a cabeça e permaneceu calada. – Claro, a beleza é realmente um ponto forte. Mas não adianta nada ter uma grande beleza se você não for bela por _dentro_. – Ela apontou para o próprio coração, levando uma das mãos em direção ao peito.

-Eu entendo... – Sango murmurou.

-Lembre-se sempre disso Sango... O feio se torna bonito e muitas vezes aquele que é bonito se torna feio! – Rin sorriu.

Sango lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

-Mesmo assim, isso não muda o fato de que aos olhos dele sou _feia_ e... – Rin a interrompera.

-Isso porque ele ainda não conhece a verdadeira Sango Taijiya! – Aquelas palavras lhe atingiram em cheio. – Mostre a ele Sango! Mostre o quanto é _maravilhosa_! – Rin piscou um de seus olhos. – Vamos! O que está esperando?

Sango sentiu seu braço ser agarrado e Rin a puxara para sair da sala. Ela sabia muito bem o que a pequena estava fazendo. Sorriu a ela em sinal de gratidão.

-Obrigada, Rin.

A pequena parou de puxá-la e por um momento fitou a amiga ao seu lado, que era bem mais alta que ela mesma. O sorriso que Rin formara sobre seus lábios pequenos era a prova de que ela estava satisfeita com o resultado que obtivera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O dia passou rápido para aqueles que trabalhavam dentro da pensão. Em poucas horas o céu se encontrava escuro o bastante para destacar a lua cheia e as brilhantes estrelas.

Aos fundos da casa não havia nada mais entulhado. Com a ajuda do vizinho (pervertido) e de suas hóspedes, Rin conseguira levar os pesados eletrodomésticos para dentro de novo, assim como o restante das coisas. Sorriu com o produtivo dia que tivera hoje e com o milagre que fizera com Sango.

Agora a jovem Taijiya havia perdido por completo sua timidez em relação a Miroku e havia até cooperado com o mesmo na missão de levar os poucos pertences de sua tia para dentro da casa. O interessante foi que Rin não foi a única que notou isso: Kagome, Ayame e até mesmo o jovem Houshi perceberam a mudança de humor em Sango, apesar de não terem expressado nenhum comentário.

Com a colaboração de todos Rin conseguiu finalmente terminar de organizar o que faltava antes do horário do jantar. Todos se dirigiram para a (agora arrumada) cozinha e Ayame ofereceu-se para fazer o jantar.

-Estou podre. – Rin resmungou e todos concordaram com o que dissera.

-Bem, já que terminamos... Eu estou indo. Rin, meninas! – Anunciou Miroku erguendo a mão num aceno.

-Eh? Mais já? – Rin fitou-o desanimada.

-Sim, eu ainda preciso fazer algumas coisas. – O jovem Houshi abriu um sorriso. Miroku levou a mão até a própria nuca e ajeitou seu pequeno rabo-de-cavalo.

-Pensei que ficaria para o jantar, Miroku-kun! – Ayame tentou convencê-lo a ficar.

-Foi mal Ayame, mas vou ter que deixar para a próxima... Tudo bem? – Ele se desculpou.

-Certo, então vamos ficar te devendo um jantar! – A ruiva de olhos verdes não esperava tal coisa, mas ela estava contando com a presença de seu vizinho pervertido para jantar junto a elas.

-Eu apareço qualquer dia. – Ele sorriu e, antes que saísse, Rin se pronunciou.

-Obrigada por hoje, Miroku, você foi de grande ajuda! Se não fosse por você estaríamos até agora tentando colocar essa geladeira para dentro... – Rin indicou com a cabeça a geladeira próxima a si.

-Eu imagino que sim! – Miroku sorriu, concordando com o que Rin lhe dissera.

-Qualquer coisa eu irei lhe perturbar novamente. – Rin piscou, brincalhona. Miroku riu após escutar aquilo.

-Claro! Vocês todas podem vir me perturbar, eu não irei me incomodar. – Retribuiu a piscada. – Tchau meninas! Qualquer coisa já sabem... Eu moro aqui ao lado! – ele disse ainda com um sorriso. Como se elas não soubessem...

As quatro garotas riram com o jeito do Houshi. A forma óbvia como ele pronunciava suas palavras o tornava... _Idiota_, do ponto de vista delas.

-Como se nós não soubéssemos! – Sango disse o óbvio enquanto tentava não rir.

Com um sorriso de canto, o Houshi se despediu pela última vez com um boa noite, enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção à porta da sala. Assim que a presença de Miroku se fora, Kagome e Ayame automaticamente dirigiram seus olhares para Sango, esperando outorgadamente alguma explicação de sua parte.

-O... O que? – Sango fingiu não entender.

-Não se faça de boba! – Ayame apontou para Sango a sua colher de pau que tinha em mãos. – O que diabos aconteceu? Você mudou de uma hora para outra!

-Eu também gostaria de saber. – Kagome cruzou os braços em frente aos seus seios fartos.

Sango fez uma troca rápida de olhares com Rin, sorrindo para ela logo em seguida.

-O que Rin sabe que nós não sabemos? – Kagome não tardou em inquirir.

-Digamos que... Tivemos apenas uma conversa! – Rin quebrou o clima de interrogatório por parte de Ayame e Kagome.

-E pelo jeito a conversa foi ótima! – Ayame sorriu, desmanchando a o semblante interrogador.

-Sim! Rin levantou minha autoestima, me sinto ótima. – Sango caminhou até a porta da cozinha e parou diante dela. Ayame e Kagome se olharam com cumplicidade. Ambas estavam completamente satisfeitas por finalmente ouvirem algo deste tipo saindo da boca de Sango.

Rin caminhou até a dispensa da cozinha e buscou uma panela que Ayame lhe pediu.

O assunto não se estendeu mais do que isso, até porque Sango não havia comentado mais nada sobre a conversa que tivera com Rin. Ayame e Kagome perceberam tal atitude e decidiram não perguntar mais nada também. Sango as contaria caso realmente quisesse.

Um pequeno silêncio se formou entre elas e tudo o que escutavam era apenas o barulho da panela ao fogo. Todas pareciam reflexivas.

-Acho que temos um pequeno problema. –Sango balançou um garfo enquanto falava.

-E qual é? – Rin desviou o olhar da panela ao fogo.

-Já que levaram grande parte das mobílias da casa, onde dormiremos? – A outra arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão. Tudo o que não desejava era dormir no chão, sem nenhum conforto...

Aquela pergunta pareceu afetar Ayame e Kagome, que cozinhavam juntas. Ambas pararam o que estavam fazendo e voltaram seus olhares para a pequena Himura.

-Não se preocupem com isso! – Rin balançou as mãos, se apressando em explicar. –Eu pensei nessa questão e justamente por isso que não me livrei dos _futons_*. - tranquilizou-as.

-Menos mal. – Ayame suspirou aliviada, junto das outras duas.

- Por hora vamos utilizar os _futons_, - Rin começou. –Mas preciso ir atrás dos moveis _imediatamente_... Estava pensando em fazer isso amanhã. – Quanto antes resolvesse essas coisas, melhor seria.

-Mas amanhã alguém virá fazer a colagem do papel decorativo. – Sango lembrou-a.

-Ah, é verdade. – Rin coçou a cabeça. – Eu me esqueci desse detalhe...

-Então virão amanhã? – Kagome perguntou apenas para confirmar, encarando Sango.

-Sim, virão. – Sango respondeu. Rin parecia estar bastante pensativa.

-Eu não soube disso. – Kagome reclamou.

Ayame, ainda quieta, levou a colher de madeira em direção aos lábios para experimentar o sabor de seu tempero.

-A loja ligou hoje, queriam apenas confirmar. – Sango explicou. – E como já confirmamos... – Tentou completar o que já dissera, mas foi interrompida por Ayame.

-Eu posso ficar aqui e esperar eles chegarem. –Ela assegurou, colocando um pouco mais de sal dentro de sua panela. – Pode levar Kagome e Sango para o centro da cidade com você, Rin.

A jovem Himura piscou seus olhos castanhos algumas vezes.

-Tem certeza Ayame? – Ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas escuras.

-Claro que tenho! – A ruiva lhe garantiu. – Aliás, você não pode ir sozinha. Precisa que alguém a leve, caso não queira se perder, e é bom ter alguém junto para decidir que tipo de móvel fica bom como estilo da pensão. - Ayame piscou um de seus olhos claros, simpática.

-Ayame tem razão, Rin. – A jovem Higurashi parecia concordar com as palavras da ruiva. – Não há problema em irmos amanhã.

-Certo, nós podemos ir! – A alta Taijiya caminhou até a mesa e se acomodou sobre a cadeira de madeira. – Mas não adianta nada comprar toda a mobília sem saber a medida de todos os cômodos.

Kagome ajeitou os grossos óculos sobre seu fino rosto. Nem ela e nem Ayame haviam pensado sobre isso.

-Se não me engano, Tia Kaede tem a planta da casa. Lá tem todas as medidas. – Rin parecia pensativa.

-E você sabe onde está? Podíamos usa-la. – Sango incentivou.

-Sim, vou pegar agora mesmo. – Mas, antes que Rin pudesse se virar para sair da cozinha e ir à busca da planta da casa, seu estômago protestou pedindo comida.

Naquele momento, todas haviam escutado o ronco de seu estomago. As três garotas, de belezas escondidas, não contiveram suas gargalhadas. Rin sorriu sem graça. Não esperava que seu estômago fizesse aquele escândalo num timing tão perfeito...

Rin coçou a cabeça tentando disfarçar o ocorrido, o que de certa forma foi inútil.

As risadas se prolongaram por mais algum tempo. Sabia que enquanto estivesse junto com aquelas três garotas, seus dias se tornariam cada vez mais divertidos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os carros permaneciam parados no trânsito. Rin sempre pensou que isso acontecia apenas em apenas cidades grandes, mas pelo visto naquele _fim de mundo_ os habitantes também sofriam com aquele tipo de estresse.

Não fazia muito tempo desde que descera do ônibus; ela quase caiu do veículo quando tentou colocar os pés na calçada. Rin não era acostumada a andar em naquele tipo de transporte e algo estranho _sempre_ acontecia quando tinha de fazê-lo. Ou ela pisava no pé de alguém, ou lançava sua bolsa contra outra pessoa. Alguma coisa sempre acontecia.

Suspirou assim que se viu livre daquela situação claustrofóbica. Rin seguiu Kagome e Sango pelas movimentavas ruas do _fim_ _de_ _mundo (_como sempre o chamava), olhando o movimento da cidade.

Foi obrigada a parar sua caminhada, dando de cara com as costas das garotas, assim que Kagome e Sango pararam na calçada. Rin abriu a boca para soltar uma pergunta, mas antes que pudesse ter a chance de fazê-la, as duas jovens a sua frente se manifestaram.

-Aonde quer ir primeiro, Rin? – Kagome fitou-a e lançou um de seus sorrisos.

-Você decide. – Sango ajeitou a bolsa sobre os ombros enquanto falava.

Rin piscou algumas vezes. Não conhecia nem um _pouco_ aquele lugar, como poderia saber aonde iria?

-Er... Estou apenas seguindo vocês. – Sorriu amarelo.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam, sorrindo cúmplices logo em seguida.

-Como ela poderia decidir se mal conhece esse lugar? – Sango gargalhou com a própria burrice.

-Sim... Era exatamente isso o que eu queria dizer. – Uma gotinha de suor se formou na lateral de sua cabeça, enquanto o sorriso amarelo continuava fixo sobre seus lábios.

-Então o que sugere? – Kagome tentou ajudar. – O que gostaria de resolver primeiro?

Desse jeito parecia mais fácil decidir Rin onde desejava ir.

-A prioridade são as camas, então... – Ela colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o queixo, em pose pensativa. Fitou Kagome, que compartilhava da mesma pose que Rin, também ponderando a melhor coisa a se fazer.

-Mas também precisamos do restante dos móveis... – Sango, a mais alta das três, observou.

-Sim, é verdade. – Rin concordou.

Sango as encarava com a face tranquila, sem nenhuma preocupação evidente. Aquilo não era bem um problema... Pelo menos era desta forma que o via.

-Iremos resolver tudo hoje. – Sango disse indiferente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Rin e Kagome voltaram seus olhares incrédulos em direção à Taijiya, a fazendo rir com tamanha preocupação por uma coisa tão simples.

-E você acha que vai dar tempo? – Kagome ajeitou melhor sobre seu rosto a armação de seus óculos.

-Quanto antes resolvermos isso, melhor. É o que penso. Aliás, seria extremamente cansativo ter que vir aqui novamente. Então já que estamos aqui, vamos resolver tudo logo de uma vez.

Kagome e Rin se entreolharam rapidamente. A julgar pelas palavras de Sango, podiam dizer facilmente que ela era o tipo de pessoa que detestava deixar as coisas para a última hora.

-Então... – Rin não sabia por onde começar.

-Que tal fazer uma lista, Rin? – Kagome aconselhou.

-Uma lista? – Ela repetiu.

-Sim, escreva neste papel tudo o que precisamos. – Kagome retirou um papel branco e amassado de dentro da bolsa. Procurou por uma caneta e estendeu tudo à jovem Himura.

-Ótima ideia, Kagome! – Sango sorriu.

-Certo, mas ajudem-me a lembrar de tudo. – Rin apanhou o papel e a caneta com uma das mãos. Desceu a enorme bolsa marrom de um de seus ombros e a entregou a Kagome, para que pudesse fazer sua lista.

Rin caminhou até a parede mais próxima e apoiou o pequeno papel sobre ela. A caneta deslizava com dificuldade devido à superfície irregular da parede. Sua letra não ficou lá das melhores, mas por enquanto aquilo bastaria. Kagome e Sango mantinham-se ao seu lado ajudando a lembrá-la de tudo o que a pensão precisava.

-Certo! Parece que é apenas isso... – Tampou a caneta e a entregou de volta para Kagome.

Rin mostrou o pequeno papel que tinha em mãos para as jovens ao seu lado. Conferiu os itens mais uma vez e sorriu logo em seguida. Não havia muitas coisas para se comprar, já que o que ela realmente precisava era dos mesmos objetos, mas em grande quantidade. Sabendo que teria que fazer isso, anotou no mesmo papel a quantidade de itens que precisaria para a pensão.

Sango parecia reflexiva há algum tempo... Rin a encarou e se perguntou no que tanto ela pensava.

-Podemos comprar tudo isso em uma única loja! – Sango disse num impulso, antes que Kagome ou Rin pudessem fazer qualquer pergunta.

-E em que loja? – Kagome perguntou, temerosa. As duas hóspedes sabiam muito bem que Kagome possuía um péssimo senso de direção.

-Kagome, seu pai não é amigo de longa data do dono _daquela_ loja de móveis? – Sango sorriu de forma estranha.

-Ah sim, é verdade! – A jovem bateu a própria mão contra testa.

-O... O que? – Rin perdera o fio daquela conversa. Aonde aquilo tudo queria chegar?

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam, ambas estavam com um sorriso estranho estampado sobre os lábios.

-Kagome pode conseguir descontos. – Sango anunciou.

-É MESMO? – A euforia na voz de Rin a fez se exaltar.

-Sim e pelo o que me lembro, naquela loja tem de tudo... Desde móveis até acessórios para pequenas decorações.

Aquilo era... Ótimo!

-O bom é que o lugar não é muito longe daqui, e como o dono é amigo do pai da Ka-chan, ele pode fazer a entrega em um prazo mais rápido! – Sango completou, dando uma piscadinha para Rin.

Ela sorriu em resposta, animada. Procurou dentro de sua bolsa a planta da pensão e segurou-a firmemente enquanto seu sorriso continuava sobre seus lábios.

-Então, o que estamos esperando? - Rin as puxou pelo braço e começou a caminhar, saltitante. Parou de repente. – Esperem! – Ela disse alto. Sango e Kagome se entreolharam confusas. – Onde fica a loja mesmo?

As duas gargalharam. Era impossível não rir diante de tamanha euforia por parte da pequena Himura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin abriu a porta de entrada e a primeira coisa que fez foi arrancar seus benditos sapatos. Atrás dela vinham Kagome e Sango, seguindo seu exemplo e arrancando os calçados também. A sensação do piso gelado embaixo de seus pequenos pés era refrescante.

Deu alguns passos curtos, descalça, e já se deparou com a ruiva de olhos verdes.

-Ora, já voltaram. – Ayame constatou. – Conseguiram resolver tudo?

-Sim! – Rin suspirou satisfeita. – Tirei um peso das minhas costas, me sinto aliviada.

-E então, Ayame? – Sango interrompera. – Eles já foram embora?

-Ah, sim, já foram. – A ruiva sorriu empolgada. – Ficou tão bonito meninas!

-Oh, mesmo? – Os olhos da jovem Higurashi brilharam.

-Venham! Venham ver! – Ayame sacudiu suas mãos, freneticamente, de um lado para o outro, chamando as garotas, enquanto caminhavam para os cômodos onde o papel de parede foi posto.

As garotas estavam próximas a porta de entrada. Caminharam até onde Ayame estava e arregalaram seus olhos ao ver o belo papel decorativo. O fundo neutro e a grande sakura pintada combinaram perfeitamente com aquele ambiente. As pétalas delicadas e rosadas se destacavam nos grandes troncos escuros, enquanto algumas simulavam vento, parecendo se desprender e cair delicadamente em direção ao chão.

-Lindo! – Os olhos da pequena Rin brilhavam. – Ficou exatamente como imaginei.

-E fizeram um ótimo trabalho, o papel foi muito bem colocado. – Kagome observou.

-Claro, eu não sai daqui enquanto eles não terminaram o trabalho! – Ayame cruzou seus braços, em pose autoritária.

-Oh, eu agradeço, Ayame. – Rin riu baixinho.

-Não precisa agradecer Rin. – Ayame retribuiu a risada. – Mas e então? Ainda não me contaram como foi a visita de vocês à cidade.

-Fomos a uma loja de um amigo do pai da Kagome. – Rin explicou.

-E compraram tudo o que precisavam? – Ayame quis saber.

-Sim! Nós compramos e... – Kagome começou a dizer, empolgada, mas foi interrompida.

-Pegamos um belo de um desconto, justamente porque o dono da loja é conhecido de Kagome. – Sango explicou.

-Sim e... – Kagome recomeçou. Mas foi novamente interrompida.

-E devido a isso os móveis não irão demorar a chegar. Provavelmente chegarão semana que vêm! – Rin comentou empolgada.

-Isso é ótimo! – O sorriso se alargou no rosto de Ayame.

-... – Kagome estreitou seus olhos. Desistiu de falar.

-E tudo graças a mim! Que me lembrei da loja. – Sango se vangloriou.

-Não, não foi graças a você... – Kagome protestou baixinho.

Os olhares de todas se dirigiram a ela. E em seguida, gargalhadas ecoaram na sala vazia.

-Estou apenas te provocando! – Sango bagunçou os longos cabelos de Kagome.

Seu alto rabo de cavalo estava torto e inúmeras pequenas mechas escapavam do elástico. Kagome lançou um olhar _mortal _à _amiga_, que certamente devia a isso o fato de ainda estar _viva _após fazer o que fizera. Ser _amiga _de Kagome.

A pequena Himura riu baixo. Onde diabos ela foi se meter? Divertia-se bastante com aquelas três garotas. Rin se lembrou de algo importante enquanto ria da atitude de Sango.

-Mudando um pouco de assunto... – Ela deixou para interromper assim que as risadas cessaram. – Ainda preciso pintar as paredes da pensão, antes que os móveis cheguem!

-É verdade! Eu havia esquecido isso. – Ayame sorriu amarelo.

-Porque não fazemos isso amanhã? – Kagome sugeriu. – Depois que voltarmos da faculdade poderemos pintá-las.

Rin sorriu. Sango, Kagome e Ayame estavam ajudando-a _demais_ desde que resolvera arrumar aquela pensão. Ela era completamente grata. Ainda se arrepiava pensando que se não fossem por aquelas três, teria que fazer todo aquele trabalho _sozinha._

-Claro. – Sango concordou. – Até porque o final de semana está chegando, então teremos mais tempo.

"É verdade..." Rin abriu mais os olhos quando ouviu a frase de Sango. Quanto tempo já havia se passado desde que Rin chegara à pensão de sua falecida tia? Parecia que ela estava ali há anos.

Mas fazia exatamente uma semana que havia se mudado para aquele lugar.

-Sim! – A ruiva acenou positivamente a cabeça.

Rin sorriu realmente _agradecida_ pela segunda vez por causa daquelas garotas. Agora ela lhes devia muito... Mas muito mesmo. Sequer teria finalizado _metade_ de tudo que já fora modificado na pensão sem a ajuda das hóspedes... Com certeza não saberia como se livrar dos moveis velhos, o jardim ainda estaria dominado pela grama e ela provavelmente teria gastado um milhão a mais na compra dos móveis se não fosse pelo desconto que conseguira por conta das hóspedes.

Isso sem contar as inúmeras dicas que elas vinham lhe dando sobre as coisas por ali. Rin não via a hora de devolver toda a ajuda que recebera até então.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Futons:__Uma tradicional cama japonesa que consiste de colchões acolchoados e mantas flexíveis capazes de ser dobradas e guardadas durante o dia, permitindo que o 'quarto' possa ser utilizado para outros fins. Um exemplo, uma sala de estar... Etc. Como o Japão é um País pequeno, mas que acomoda uma quantidade enorme de habitantes, suas casas geralmente possuem poucos cômodos, então os Futons são bastante uteis nesse sentido._

**Fanfic betada por: Ruh-chan. **(nêe-chan linda s2)


	5. Novos hóspedes

**.**

**.CAPÍTULO 5.**

**.**

**Novos hóspedes**

**.**

**.**

Coçou seus olhos lentamente enquanto um bocejo lhe escapava pelos lábios e uma de suas mãos dava uma bela coçada no couro cabeludo. Seus cabelos desgrenhados denunciavam que ela havia acabado de acordar.

Não sabia dizer que horas eram, mas julgou que o relógio certamente já teria passado das dez da manhã. Rin tinha o costume de dormir tarde, assim ela sempre _acordava_ tarde. Isso já tinha virado rotina.

Caminhou em passos lentos em direção ao banheiro, para fazer sua higiene, como todas as manhãs. Escovou seus dentes, sempre alinhados e perfeitos, e em seguida lavou o rosto. Fitando sua figura no espelho, Rin passou os dedos por entre seus longos cabelos negros, desfazendo um ou outro nó.

Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter se esquecido de pegar sua escova de cabelos. Ela saiu do banheiro em passos arrastados e dirigiu-se novamente para os seus aposentos. Pegou a escova do meio de uma de suas malas, e penteou seus cabelos com rapidez. Alisou-os com as mãos para avaliar o resultado.

-Argh! – rosnou quando sentiu o aspecto das raízes: oleosas, como sempre.

Rin não sabia dizer o porquê, mas possuía uma excessiva oleosidade na raiz de seus cabelos. E isso sempre a atormentara. Quase sempre tinha que lavá-los todos os dias, por conta disso. Ela já havia tentado todos os tipos de tratamentos e a oleosidade nunca apresentava nenhuma melhora.

Ela prendeu sua franja para trás e isso melhorou o aspecto em que ele se encontrava. Como nunca gostou de prender seus cabelos longos, a única coisa que realmente prendia era sua franja. Apenas prendendo-a já estava de bom grado, Rin já se sentia outra pessoa. Mesmo sendo uma atitude tão simples.

Rin trocou seu pijama por uma de suas roupas casuais. Vestiu uma calça legging preta e uma blusa cinza, que possuía uma coruja no centro estampada com suas penas bordadas em lantejoulas douradas. Ela trocou seus chinelos por sua sapatilha roxa aveludada e dirigiu-se para o andar de baixo.

Enquanto descia a longa escadaria, Rin descontraidamente fitou suas unhas compridas. Constatou que seu esmalte já descascava, indicando que muito em breve suas unhas quebrariam. Suspirou cansada. Uma coisa que detestava era não conseguir ir a uma boa manicure; e com toda essa _mudança _Rin não estava tendo muito tempo para se cuidar como sempre fizera.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, ela terminou de descer os últimos lances da escada. Caminhou para a cozinha e imediatamente olhou o relógio pendurado na parede. Rin não se surpreendeu quando o horário indicou que já passara das onze horas da manhã. Ela já estava acostumada com este seu habito de levantar sempre tarde.

Em breve suas companheiras chegariam. A jovem Himura sorriu ao se lembrar delas.

Tomou seu café da manhã, que mais parecia com o seu almoço – pelo horário em que comia. Assim que terminou, Rin ajeitou a cozinha e foi para os fundos da pensão. A rede suspensa era _muito_ convidativa. A jovem se rendeu e se permitiu deitar-se sobre ela e até que suas hóspedes chegassem da faculdade. Durante todo o momento, Rin ficou observando o céu sem nenhuma nuvem, enquanto seus pensamentos fervilhavam em sua mente.

Ela pensou sobre sua família e o que a trouxe para longe deles. Não estava arrependida e nem ficaria por ter tomado tal decisão, mas apesar de alguns dias terem se passado, já sentia a falta de sua casa e de sua família.

Rin suspirou. Levantou-se da rede e decidiu fazer algo, assim ocuparia a mente. Sabia que se continuasse a pensar em sua família e amigos que se encontravam longe de si, certamente desistiria de tudo e voltaria para a sua cidade natal.

Então, seus pés a levaram em direção à lavanderia. A máquina de lavar foi a primeira coisa que seus olhos observaram. Rin caminhou até o eletrodoméstico e constatou que havia roupas para serem estendidas no varal. Roupas que provavelmente seriam de suas primeiras hóspedes.

Rin levantou a tampa da máquina e retirou todo aquele monte de roupa, colocando-o dentro de um grande cesto. Não sabia dizer ao certo de quem aquelas peças seriam, já que suas hóspedes alimentavam preferências um tanto... Parecidas. Preferências... Um tanto estranhas, para terem logo três pessoas em comum.

Ela deu de ombros e decidiu então lavar suas próprias roupas. Kagome havia lhe ensinado como usar a máquina, então seria fácil. Enquanto a água enchia, Rin segurou o cesto pesado e caminhou para fora novamente. Estendeu todas as roupas no varal vazio. E logo eram as suas roupas que estavam sendo lavadas pela máquina.

Enquanto o eletrodoméstico fazia seu trabalho, Rin se sentou novamente na rede. Assim que o fez, escutou o barulho do portão. Não precisou verificar, sabia que suas hóspedes acabaram de chegar. Continuou sentada na rede e não demorou a ver Ayame aparecer.

-Boa tarde, Rin! – A ruiva lhe sorriu.

-Boa tarde, como foi a faculdade? – Rin se levantou da rede e retribuiu o sorriso que foi dirigido a si.

-Muito bem! – Seu sorriso aumentou.

Rin não deixou de notar na largura do sorriso de Ayame. Deduziu que alguma coisa muito boa deveria ter acontecido.

-Pelo jeito que sorri, aconteceu algo muito bom, não? – Rin piscou um de seus olhos para a ruiva a sua frente, divertida.

O sorriso de Ayame murchou, dando lugar para um rosto corado, totalmente envergonhado.

-Er... – ela não conseguiu pronunciar nada. As palavras enroscavam.

-Então realmente aconteceu! – Rin deduziu. – Me conte tudo Ayame, não me esconda nada! – a pequena Himura brincou.

Ayame riu antes de começar a falar.

-Você se lembra do Ookami Kouga? – ela perguntou.

-Humn... – Rin pensou por alguns instantes. Aquele nome não lhe era estranho... Já havia escutado-o em algum lugar, sabia disso. Foi então que se lembrou: -Ele é a pessoa que você gosta, não? – ela perguntou estendendo o dedo indicador, seus olhos estavam expressivamente abertos.

-Be... Bem... – o rosto de Ayame corou novamente enquanto ela gaguejava uma resposta.

-Então é ele mesmo! – a dona da pensão exclamou, rindo baixo.

Ayame corou mais ainda e confirmou com a cabeça.

-Encontrei com ele hoje no corredor... Mas ele mal me notou. – Ayame aderiu a uma expressão tristonha por um momento.

"_Fico imaginando o por que... Se Ayame fosse mais feminina, arrancaria suspiros por onde passasse!"_ – Rin pensou consigo mesma, encarando a hóspede ruiva.

-Ele só notou minha presença porque a desastrada aqui fez o favor de derrubar os livros no chão! – Ayame continuou a falar e apontou seus dedos indicadores para si mesma, como se indicasse que ela fosse o desastre em pessoa.

Rin riu roucamente, tentando imaginar aquela cena.

-Não foi apenas ele que prestou atenção em você, não? – Rin continuou rindo.

-Não, na verdade... Todos prestaram atenção em mim. – Ayame resmungou. – Ah Rin, aquilo foi tão constrangedor!

Rin soltou mais uma de suas risadas. Não era muito difícil imaginar aquilo acontecendo.

-Mas isso não justifica o seu sorriso bobo! O que aconteceu depois disso Ayame? – Rin ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-Be... Bem... – A ruiva voltou a gaguejar. – Depois que derrubei todos os meus livros, ele me ajudou a pegá-los. No meio de tanta gente, ele foi o único que me ajudou... – Ayame sorriu.

Rin ficou feliz ao ver o sorriso sincero de sua amiga. Amar era algo tão bom... Uma pena não poder fazer menção a esta frase quanto ao seu relacionamento passado...

Rin balançou a cabeça rapidamente afastando aqueles pensamentos. No momento, tudo o que mais desejava era não pensar _nele_. Clamava aos céus para que outra pessoa aparecesse em sua vida, desse jeito quem sabe não o esqueceria?

-...Mas ele não está nem aí comigo! – as palavras de Ayame chamaram a atenção de Rin.

-O que...? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Eu estava dizendo que Kouga tem a mulher que quiser. Jamais que ele se importaria com alguém como eu, ele não está nem aí comigo! – Ayame repetiu.

Rin piscou algumas vezes e suspirou logo em seguida.

-Ayame, irei repetir a você o mesmo que eu disse para Sango. – Rin cruzou seus braços, numa pose séria. Ayame não entendeu bem o porque daquela atitude de Rin. –Me diga, de que adianta uma mulher ser bonita se por dentro ela for horrível? A beleza em si deve partir de dentro da pessoa, assim refletindo em seu exterior! Alguém fútil ao ponto de _só _se preocupar com a beleza exterior não tem a capacidade de ser uma pessoa _boa._

Ayame ficou muda.

-Você é maravilhosa, Ayame! – Rin continuou. - Não pense que estou lhe dizendo isso só para agradá-la. Claro, a beleza é realmente um ponto forte. Mas não adianta ser linda como uma modelo se você não for bela por _dentro_. – Rin colocou as mãos sobre o peito.

Aquelas palavras realmente tocaram o ponto certo na ruiva.

-Mostre a ele o quanto você é maravilhosa. – Rin continuou. – Porque ele ainda não conhece a verdadeira Ayame Wolf! – ela piscou marotamente um olho na direção da ruiva, um sorriso cheio de cumplicidade adornava seu rosto.

Ayame riu baixinho.

-Agora eu sei porque Sango se sentiu tão bem após aquela sua conversa com ela. Acho que estou me sentindo da mesma forma... – ela pareceu satisfeita. E assim, Rin também estava satisfeita.

Ver a tristeza sendo varrida do rosto de sua amiga por algumas palavras bem ditas era realmente _maravilhoso_.

- Obrigada Rin. – Ayame lhe disse, visivelmente agradecida.

Rin apenas lhe lançou um sorriso meigo e compreensivo.

Era visível que aquelas jovens sofriam com sua própria autoestima. Nenhuma delas era feia, elas apenas não eram femininas o bastante para arrancarem suspiros por onde passassem. Rin sabia disso. Sabia que podia dar um jeito naquela situação.

O que aquelas jovens realmente precisavam era de um _visual novo_. Sua mente já começava a trabalhar a respeito disso.

Assim que a pensão estivesse em ordem... Transformaria suas _lindas_ hóspedes da mesma forma que elas lhe ajudaram a transformar aquela pensão. Com tal pensamento, Rin sorriu de canto e seus olhos instintivamente se estreitaram, tal qual sua imaginação começava a fluir.

Ayame não entendeu o motivo de tal expressão por parte de Rin, mas preferiu não perguntar. De certa forma ela tinha medo de saber o que realmente se passava pela cabeça da pequena Himura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin coçou o nariz mais uma vez e logo em seguida veio mais um _espirro_. Ela não sabia quantas vezes havia espirrado só _naquela_ tarde. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: o culpado era o cheiro de tinta.

- AA... ATCHIM! – ela praguejou alto quando espirrou mais uma vez. Dessa vez coçou o nariz com força; Rin começava a se irritar com sua alergia.

Fitou a parede a sua frente, agora com uma nova cor – ou pelo menos boa parte dela.

Devido ao papel decorativo que Rin escolhera para ornamentar a parede, ela não poderia utilizar uma cor de tinta que se sobressaísse muito ao desenho. Sendo assim, optou por uma cor creme, que certamente havia dado outro ar para aquela sala.

Rin sorriu. Estava ficando tudo tão lindo! Aquele lugar estava longe de ser a pensão que ela encontrou assim que chegou.

- AA... ATCHIM! – seu corpo sacudiu com outro espirro inesperado. Trincou os dentes. Como detestava aquela alergia... Espirrava por _tudo_.

-É melhor parar, Rin.

A jovem Himura se surpreendeu quando escutou a voz de Kagome atrás de si. Apressou-se em replicar:

-Já estou acabando, falta pouco para terminar de pintar essa parede. – ela fungou assim que terminou de falar.

-Ayame e Sango já terminaram de pintar a parede lá em cima, porque não vai lá dar uma olhada? – Kagome piscou divertida.

Rin a fitou por um momento, não poderia sair enquanto não terminasse de pintar aquela parede. Se largasse tudo que começava, seu trabalho nunca ficaria pronto.

-Eu termino para você. – Kagome caminhou até a jovem Himura e apanhou de suas mãos o enorme pincel de parede. – Vá, ficou tão bonito! – Kagome a incentivou a sair de perto da tinta.

A contra gosto, Rin obedeceu. Esfregando o nariz – que coçava como o cão por causa daqueles espirros, Rin subiu a longa escadaria da pensão, encontrando Sango e Ayame diante da parede recém-pintada. Seus olhos brilharam. A nova parede com tonalidade coral dava vida para aquele pequeno ambiente.

-Esta irreconhecível! – Rin exclamou, admirada.

Sango e Ayame se viraram ao escutarem a voz da proprietária. Ambas sorriram, satisfeitas com o resultado.

-Não ficou lindo? – Ayame comentou.

-Ficou ótimo! – Rin estava perplexa. – Ficou melhor do que eu esperava.

Sango concordou, balançando sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, em sinal de afirmação.

-Só que só essa parede vai ficar assim... – Ayame revelou. – As demais pintaremos com cores neutras.

-Um branco talvez, ou até mesmo um creme. – Sango completou a frase da ruiva.

-Sim, vai ficar divino! – os olhos de Rin ainda brilhavam.

Sua mente já começava a imaginar como tudo ficaria quando estivesse pronto. Fitou as roupas de Ayame e Sango: parecia que pintar aquela parede toda não fora nada fácil. Em suas roupas, inúmeros respingos de tintas manchavam o tecido.

-Enquanto essa parede seca, iremos para o próximo cômodo. – Sango informou.

-Os quartos? – Rin perguntou.

-Sim. – Sango respondeu.

Rin estava tão empolgada que havia se esquecido de até mesmo de sua alergia, que a incomodava _tanto_. O resultado da tinta nas paredes estava deixando-a cada vez mais animada. Ela sorriu para as duas garotas a sua frente, estava pronta para oferecer-lhes ajuda...

-Se quiserem, posso ajudá... – mas antes que terminasse sua frase, foi interrompida.

-Acho melhor não Rin. – Ayame sorriu amarelo.

-Escutamos os seus espirros. – Sango arqueou suas sobrancelhas. –Quantas vezes você espirrou só subindo essas escadas? – ela perguntou acusatória.

Rin bufou contrariada. Será que ninguém a deixaria ajudar?

-Tudo bem... – começou a pequena Himura, cruzando os braços, contrariada. – Eu não queria ajudar mesmo!

-Deixe conosco. – Ayame piscou um de seus olhos verdes, com sorriso cúmplice.

Rin bufou mais uma vez. Amaldiçoou sua bendita alergia por impedi-la de ajudá-las a pintar. Assim que Ayame e Sango caminharam até um dos quartos, ela se virou a fim de descer a escadaria, mas foi obrigada a parar. Seu nariz ardia novamente, oh droga... Iria espirrar mais uma vez.

-AA... ATCHIM! – ela não conseguiu conter mais um espirro. Levou a mão em direção ao nariz e esfregou-a raivosamente sobre o mesmo. – Maldita alergia... – Rin resmungou enquanto descia a longa escadaria.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin passou a mão em seus cabelos, colocando alguns fios atrás da orelha. Estava cansada, já fazia algum tempo desde que estava limpando a pensão. Com a redução no numero de móveis, praticamente só restava o chão de mármore clamando por limpeza.

Kagome a ajudava a limpar a sala, enquanto Sango e Ayame resolveram limpar os quartos.

Alguns dias haviam se passado – precisamente três dias, desde que Rin resolvera pintar as paredes daquela pensão. O lugar estava completamente diferente: a pensão agora tinha uma cara nova. Totalmente pintada, estava praticamente irreconhecível. Seu interior agora era aconchegante e de ar sofisticado, o completo oposto de quando Rin entrara pela primeira vez naquele lugar.

Ela sorriu satisfeita com o resultado. De fato, estava ficando melhor do que imaginara.

Rin caminhou pela sala e fitou o local. As paredes de tom claro não tiravam a devida atenção do papel decorativo. Aquela decoração estava combinando perfeitamente com o ambiente. Agora o que mais Rin ansiava era a entrega dos móveis, que logo chegariam.

Ela havia recebido uma ligação confirmando que entregariam (finalmente) suas encomendas. Devido a isso, Rin decidiu fazer uma pequena limpeza enquanto aguardava a mobília de sua – agora reformada – pensão chegar.

Nunca pensou que aquele piso fosse tão fácil de limpar, teve sorte por ter forrado o chão quando decidira pintar as paredes. Seria muito ruim retirar os respingos de tinta... Provavelmente passaria o dia tentado tirá-los.

Rin suspirou aliviada. Forrar todo o chão da casa deu trabalho, mas seu esforço não foi em vão. Desse jeito não precisaria se esgotar para fazer uma simples faxina.

Ela ajeitou seus cabelos em um coque frouxo e os prendeu com uma pequena piranha. Não gostava de prendê-los, mas aquele dia estava quente demais para deixá-los soltos.

-Vamos parar com a limpeza, Rin. – Kagome chamou.

-Hã? – a pequena a fitou, não havia entendido as palavras de Kagome.

-Entregarão hoje os moveis e irão montá-los, então a pensão vai ficar suja de novo. – Kagome explicou.

-Havia me esquecido disso. – Rin sentiu seus lábios se curvando num sorriso involuntário.

Fitou o rodo que tinha em mãos. Havia um pano úmido enrolado nele, o que era a evidencia de que ela estava limpando, ainda que rapidamente, aquela sala enorme e espaçosa ao seu redor; enquanto Kagome utilizava o aspirador de pó para sugar a sujeira que restava sobre o piso. Por hora aquela limpeza as pressas bastaria.

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, estava ansiosa demais. E aquela bendita entrega parecia que nunca chegaria... Não sabia dizer exatamente há quanto tempo estava limpando a pensão, fazia isso apenas para ocupar seu tempo de espera e principalmente para amenizar sua ansiedade.

Mas aquilo tudo acabou assim que a campainha da pensão tocou duas vezes. Ela soltou o lábio inferior que estava preso por seus dentes e um sorriso brotou em seu rosto.

Ela correu em direção à porta da sala enquanto Kagome a seguiu, logo atrás de Rin. Diante da pensão dois caminhões estavam estacionados e, em seu portão, um homem alto aguardava por ser recebido pela dona daquele lugar.

-Rin Himura? – ela ouviu a voz grave ecoando em seus ouvidos assim que se aproximou mais do portão da pensão.

-Sim, sou eu! – ela respondeu animada.

-Desculpe-nos pela demora, tivemos um pequeno problema com o caminhão. – ele se justificou.

"_Então era por isso..." _ela concluiu em mente.

-Não se preocupem. O importante é que chegaram, não? – sorriu amarelo.

-Sim, é verdade. – O alto homem lhe lançara um sorriso enquanto Rin se apressava em destrancar o portão da pensão. – Antes de qualquer coisa, por favor, assine aqui. – Ele apontou para a prancheta que tinha em mãos.

-Claro! – ela apanhou o objeto e rabiscou sua assinatura rapidamente. – Prontinho... – Devolveu-lhe a prancheta junto com a caneta azul.

-Então... Quando podemos começar? – o homem lhe sorriu. Parecia brincar um pouco com a situação enquanto apontava com a cabeça em direção aos dois caminhões estacionados bem em frente ao portão.

-Está brincando, né? – a pequena abafou uma risada. – Só se for agora.

Rin moveu-se para o lado, dando passagem para o homem adentrar sua pensão. Ele se concordou com um sorriso, fazendo um aceno com as mãos para os outros companheiros - que ainda se encontravam dentro dos caminhões - indicando que o trabalho começaria.

Rin apenas o observava e não via a hora daquele trabalho terminar. Aos poucos, um grupo de apenas sete pessoas começava a agir. Retiraram inúmeras caixas de dentro dos caminhões e as transportaram para dentro. Kagome os auxiliava o tempo todo enquanto Rin os orientava em frente à pensão.

As caixas eram rasgadas com agilidade e dentro delas, tudo o que Rin havia comprado estava protegido por isopores e plásticos bolhas.

Aqueles homens possuíam muita pratica, mal olhavam no manual de montagem. Já estavam acostumados a fazer esse tipo de coisa e com o tempo aprenderam a decorar a ordem em que os moveis eram montados.

Aquela pensão se tornara mais agitada que o habitual. Ora os entregadores subiam as escadas levando junto a si as enormes caixas de papelão, ora montavam na sala os moveis de portes pequenos, ora descarregavam o caminhão transportando mais e mais caixas para dentro.

A bagunça toda durou quase seis horas, mas seu resultado foi realmente satisfatório.

Os trabalhadores partiram deixando para trás uma leve sujeira. Mas Rin não se preocupava em nada com o trabalho que teria ao ter que limpar aquela pensão _mais uma vez_; estava feliz o bastante para se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa.

-Até que não está tão suja! – Kagome se pronunciou ao seu lado.

Rin sorriu satisfeita, mas não respondeu. Pegou a vassoura que se encontrava próxima ao novo sofá de cor branca e começou mais uma vez a fazer a limpeza daquele lugar. Não havia muito que se fazer, precisava apenas limpar os moveis empoeirados e passar um paninho úmido no chão.

Kagome mais uma vez a ajudava. Enquanto Rin varria o chão, a morena de olhos azuis limpava os novos moveis. Em poucos minutos o lugar estava limpo e ajeitado, de novo.

Rin observou, por fim, o novo visual da sala. Aquele lugar estava muito longe de ser considerado _velho e acabado._ Tudo estava combinando...

Os sofás desgastados foram substituídos por um par de sofás de couro branco, assim como a antiga televisão fora substituída por uma moderna televisão de _led_ que se encontrava suspensa na parede de cor creme.

E, abaixo da nova televisão, um _rack_ de madeira escura combinava com a antiga mesa de jantar – que agora estava restaurada.

Alguns vasos de plantas foram espalhados pelo recinto, assim como pequenos enfeites de cristal. Mas era o grande vaso ao lado do _rack_ que se destacava em meio aos detalhes.

Sobre a mesa de madeira restaurada, estava uma toalha de centro redonda na cor dourada, bordada à mão. E sobre ela um médio vaso marrom e verde formava um conjunto agradável aos olhos.

-Está mais bonito do que eu imaginava. – Rin murmurou orgulhosa.

-É verdade! – Kagome concordou animada com a pequena Himura.

-Vamos ajudar as garotas no primeiro andar? – sugeriu Rin.

Kagome piscou algumas vezes seus olhos antes de responder, ponderando.

-Claro! Quanto mais pessoas ajudarem, mais rápido terminaremos. – Rin gostava do raciocínio rápido de Kagome. Ela admitia que não gostava muito que a ajudassem, mas naquele momento era uma exceção.

Rin subiu a longa escadaria de madeira com Kagome em seu encalço. No topo da escadaria encontrou Ayame e Sango terminando de limpar aquela pequena saleta que dava em direção aos corredores dos quartos.

Mais uma vez aquela sensação de satisfação a invadiu. Sobre a parede coral um quadro retangular fora pendurado. Abaixo dele estava um sofá branco de dois lugares, e em ambos os lados duas poltronas brancas o acompanhavam. A mesa redonda de centro estava centralizada entre o sofá e o par de poltronas. Sobre a mesa de vidro estavam algumas revistas e um _bonsai de bambu; _e o mais engraçado (e bonito) era que os bambus se entrelaçavam formando um triangulo.

Aos poucos aquela pensão ganhava vida, coisa que antes não possuía.

-Nossa! – Kagome murmurou analisando o local. Rin não precisou dizer nada, a surpresa de Kagome também era a sua.

-Já terminamos de ajeitar aqui, iremos arrumar os quartos agora. – Ayame levantou seus braços, em sinal de que estava apenas começando a trabalhar.

-Eles ficaram tão bonitos... – os olhos da Taijiya brilhavam.

-Sério? – Rin sorriu empolgada. - Eu ainda não vi como ficou.

-Não estão limpos, mas mesmo assim ficaram lindos. – Sango confirmou balançando a cabeça em sinal positivo. Aquele comentário de Sango deixara Rin ainda mais empolgada. Kagome caminhou em direção ao corredor enquanto falava.

-Subimos para ajudar a limpá-los. – ela esclareceu.

A morena entrou em um dos quartos e soltou um murmúrio de surpresa. Aquilo deixou a pequena Himura curiosa, precisava constatar o que tanto deixou Kagome com aquela expressão abobada. Foi em direção a ela e entrou no mesmo quarto em que Kagome estava.

Rin se deparou primeiramente com uma parede pintada em verde água. Como não poderia gostar daquela cor? Era sua cor favorita. Adorou ainda mais aquela pintura devido a isso. Apesar da cor, apenas uma única parede foi pintada, as outras três eram todas brancas. Deveria ser isso que deu o _charme_ ao lugar.

O quarto era demasiado simples. Possuía apenas uma cama king, um guarda-roupa marrom e uma escrivaninha na mesma cor. Na realidade, as decorações de todos os quartos eram as mesmas e até mesmo as paredes foram pintadas no mesmo estilo.

Rin gostaria de ter comprado mais coisas para não deixar os quartos tão simples, mas não poderia fazer tantas dividas. Já havia gastado um bom dinheiro na compra de toda a mobília, sendo que alguns móveis antigos de sua tia ainda foram restaurados. Se não os tivessem restaurado, provavelmente Rin gastaria muito mais do que imaginou com toda essa _mudança._

Não faria como seu pai, que tinha o hábito de fazer as coisas tudo de uma vez. Transformaria aquela pensão aos poucos, e no momento precisaria apenas dos moveis que mais seriam utilizados naquele lugar.

Em menos de uma hora, com a ajuda de suas amigas, Rin conseguiu fazer uma limpeza rápida em todos os aposentos da pensão. Quando terminou, se jogou sobre o sofá, exausta. Ela nunca tivera um dia tão puxado assim em toda sua vida.

Sango e Kagome aderiram a sua ideia, mas ambas dividiam um único sofá. Já Ayame, Rin não sabia onde havia se enfiado. Provavelmente estava tomando um belo de um banho para espantar o cansaço do corpo.

Logo mais seria ela a fazer isso. Mal via a hora de sentir a água quente sobre seu corpo... Mas antes que pudesse imaginar seu banho lembrou-se de _algo_ – importante de certa forma.

-Ei... – Rin chamou. – Ainda não morreram né?

-Para sua alegria, não. – Sango brincou, sua voz mole denunciava a exaustão.

-Falando sério agora, lembrei-me de algo importante. – Rin sentou-se sobre o sofá.

-O que? – Kagome também parecia morta de cansaço.

-Temos que atrair hóspedes, como faremos isso? – Rin ainda não havia solucionado aquele problema. Na verdade, sequer tinha pensado sobre _como _faria para divulgar sua pensão.

As outras duas se mantiveram em silencio, talvez refletindo sobre o que fazer.

-Podemos anunciar na faculdade, sei lá... Distribuir alguns folhetos. Muitos alunos moram longe, às vezes um lugar mais próximo da faculdade possa chamar a atenção. – Kagome sugeriu.

-Melhor divulgarmos um anúncio no jornal da cidade, assim qualquer pessoa poderia ver. – De fato a ideia de Sango era muito tentadora.

Rin ponderou por um momento.

-É uma ótima ideia! – Ela concluiu. – Podem me fazer esse favor?

Kagome e Sango menearam a cabeça para fitá-la melhor. E com um sorriso sobre os lábios, responderam juntas:

-Claro!

Rin sorriu em resposta, mal via a hora de ver seus novos hóspedes. Estava ansiosa por isso...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde que Kagome e Sango ajudaram-na a divulgar a respeito da pensão. Rin tinha até posto o anuncio num jornal.

Mas nenhum hóspede apareceu. Nem mesmo qualquer curioso surgiu para perguntar sobre o lugar.

Rin estava perdendo as esperanças e aos poucos começava a se arrepender de ter tomado tal decisão. Arrependia-se principalmente de ter feito tantas _dívidas_. Se não arranjasse hóspedes, como pagaria por toda a mudança que havia feito naquele lugar?

Ela estava aos nervos, a ponto de largar _tudo_ e sair correndo sem rumo. Mas era claro que não poderia fazer algo como isso...

-_Seja o que Deus quiser._ – Murmurou para si mesma enquanto terminava de lavar a louça.

Rin passou lentamente a esponja amarela sobre um copo de vidro, ensaboando-o. E antes que pudesse enxaguá-lo, a campainha tocou. Ela estranhou, pensou que pudesse ser o seu vizinho pervertido. Enxaguou suas mãos e, quando fora secá-las, Ayame anunciou que atenderia a porta.

-Eu atendo, Rin. – disse a ruiva, levantando-se da mesa da cozinha.

-Ah... – Rin murmurou. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não havia sequer notado a presença da amiga na cozinha.

Ela deu de ombros, voltando novamente a lavar a louça. Enquanto enxaguava as peças ensaboadas, não pode deixar de molhar um pouco sua roupa.

-... – Rin praguejou um palavrão e ignorou sua blusa molhada. Molhar-se fazendo qualquer trabalho de limpeza havia se tornado um hábito. Ela revirou os olhos e logo escutou seu nome sendo chamado por alguém. Notou que passos apressados se dirigiram até onde estava.

-Rin... Rin! – Ayame a chamava.

A ruiva adentrou a cozinha novamente, com sua respiração descompassada. Rin se virou para trás a fim de saber o que diabo acontecia para Ayame estar dessa maneira.

-O... O que foi? – ela perguntou com um pouco de receio. Sabe-se lá o que havia acontecido...

-Acho que temos novos hóspedes. – ela abriu um sorriso enquanto controlava sua respiração. – Eu disse para esperarem, que eu iria chamar a proprietária...

Os céus ouviram suas preces! Rin enxaguou suas mãos pequenas mais uma vez e as secou às pressas no primeiro pano de prato que encontrou.

-Estão no portão? – ela caminhou até a porta da cozinha e atravessou a sala em passos largos.

-Sim! – Ayame a acompanhava, logo ao seu lado.

Rin abriu a porta de entrada e automaticamente seus olhos foram em direção ao portão. Um homem, muito alto por sinal, aguardava sua chegada.

Pela distância do quintal, ela não pode ver claramente como ele era. Apenas podia distinguir roupas formais e um longo lenço claro atrás de si.

Aos poucos, conforme ela se aproximava, percebeu que um homem como aquele jamais usaria um _lenço _daquela forma. Aquilo era _cabelo_, puro e simplesmente. O homem, Rin concluiu, por fim, não deveria ser _humano. _Não para portar longas madeixas prateadas como aquelas.

-Olá... – a pequena cumprimentou assim que chegara ao portão. O youkai a mediu com os olhos, seu semblante sério _demais._

Rin se surpreendeu, quando encontrou com os seus, os olhos _âmbares_ daquele homem. Nunca havia visto cor como aquela em _orbes_ antes. Eram tão penetrantes...

Mas olhos e cabelos não foram as únicas coisas que Rin reparou. Longe disso. O porte físico daquele youkai era algo _surpreendente_... Ombros e costas muito largas, fazendo conjunto com braços aparentemente musculosos. Apesar da camisa social branca, seu contorno muscular era bem evidente...

Rin engoliu seco com aquela visão. Era incrível como a lista não acabava ali. O... O _rosto_ dele também era... _Belíssimo_, com todo o significado da palavra. Ele era dono de uma pele tão pálida quanto seus cabelos, um nariz comprido, porém não tão fino; duas listras proeminentes em suas bochechas e uma meia lua sobre a testa.

Tudo aquilo em conjunto era... Simplesmente _difícil _de passar despercebido.

-Você é a proprietária? – ele perguntou. Tinha uma voz grossa, sexy, tão confortável aos ouvidos... E, o principal, _autoritária. _Não fosse por aquele tom _frio, _Rin provavelmente continuaria a apreciar o ser que estava diante de si, sem ao menos perceber a situação em questão.

-Si... Sim! – ela tentou não se atrapalhar com as palavras. Não sabia ao certo se estava nervosa devido à presença de um _youkai_, ou por ele querer ser o primeiro de seus _hóspedes_. Ambas as situações eram delicadas. – Me chamo Rin Himura. – ela se curvou em forma de cumprimento.

Mas isso foi ignorado por parte do youkai. Ele simplesmente ficou parado, com o rosto impassível. Realmente tinha um quê de... _Frieza _em seu ser_. _Será que isto era alguma característica de sua natureza?

-Sou Sesshoumaru Taishou. – ele disse.

Ah, então esse era o seu nome...

-Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Rin curvou-se mais uma vez e novamente foi ignorada. Estreitou seus olhos castanhos. Não devia ser natural coisa nenhuma... O que aquele youkai tinha de bonito era complementar ao que ele tinha de _mal educado_.

Ou então ele era alguém de poucas palavras. _Pouquíssimas, _para ser bem realista.

-Então... – Rin tentou recriar um diálogo com aquele homem, tendo em vista que ele não parecia tão disposto àquilo. – Gostaria de entrar para conhecer o lugar?

-Sim. – ele respondeu. Rin já estava se preparando para dizer mais alguma coisa pensando que Sesshoumaru Taisho se resumiria apenas aquele monossilábico 'sim', quando ele emendou: – Estou apenas esperando aquele _bastardo_. – ele indicou com a cabeça o carro estacionado do outro lado da rua.

E Rin finalmente notou uma figura parecida com do youkai procurando algo dentro do porta-malas do carro. Presumiu que fossem irmãos, já que ambas as figuras possuíam uma grande semelhança; apesar da evidente diferença de altura entre os dois.

-Aquele é seu irmão? – Rin perguntou por pura curiosidade.

-Meio-irmão. – Sesshoumaru a corrigiu.

-Ah, sim... – murmurou baixinho, pouco abalada pela súbita repreensão. Oras, irmão 'inteiro' ou 'meio' não deixava de ser um irmão...

-Você é Tóquio? – Sesshoumaru perguntou logo em seguida, tirando Rin de seu leve devaneio.

-Como sabe? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-Imaginei que fosse. Seu modo de se portar não se parece nenhum um pouco com o das pessoas daqui. – ele concluiu indiferente. Rin o fitou, admirada. Pelo visto entrava em sua listinha a qualidade de observador...

-Agora que falou... – ela começou, atraindo os olhos dourados para si. –Você também não tem o jeito daqui! – a pequena concluiu. Sesshoumaru retornou sua atenção ao meio-irmão que fuçava o porta-malas. – Também é de Tóquio? – Rin começava a se interessar.

-... – O youkai nada disse, apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

Um silêncio sepulcral reinou após a confirmação de Sesshoumaru. Rin não conseguiu pensar em nada mais para puxar assunto. E ele olhando para o outro lado também não ajudava muito. Aquele clima só foi quebrado quando Rin escutou o barulho do porta-malas sendo fechado bruscamente.

Notou que Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos. De certo aquele carro era dele... E por isso dava para deduzir que não havia gostado nenhum um pouco do modo como o seu _meio-irmão_ fechou o porta-malas.

Rin sentiu um estalo em sua mente quando notou que agora a outra figura de cabelos prateados se aproximava de onde estavam.

-Olá! – ele cumprimentou, bem mais simpático que o primeiro. – Sou Inuyasha Taishou.

Rin abriu um sorriso. Aparentemente Inuyasha parecia ser bem mais social que seu _meio-irmão._ Então, de certo, ser mal-educado não era uma característica _youkai_.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Rin Himura. – a pequena sorriu. – Sou a proprietária da pensão.

Feitas as apresentações, Rin deu passagem para que os irmãos Taishou adentrassem. Assim que o fizeram, os dois ficaram mais próximos de Rin. Ambos eram mais altos do que aparentavam. Ou seria porque ela era baixinha demais? Rin não sabia dizer ao certo, mas sentia-se relativamente diminuta perto dos dois.

Ayame trancou o portão assim que todos já estavam no quintal. Manteve-se quieta durante toda a apresentação. Ela trocou olhares com Rin, incentivando-a a não perder a compostura diante aquele _homem de gelo_: Sesshoumaru Taishou.

-Pelo tamanho do quintal é possível manter um carro aqui dentro, não? – o _homem de gelo_ lhe perguntou.

-Sim! – ela respondeu rápida. Sentiu os olhos âmbares caindo sobre si por um momento. Olhos tão _sérios_ e ao mesmo tempo tão _belos_... – Bem... – Rin continuou, tentando amenizar o clima estranho que se instalara entre os três. Era como se, mesmo sendo a dona da pensão, seus possíveis _hóspedes _a intimidassem por alguma razão. Talvez fosse a questão da altura. – A pensão possui treze quartos no total. – ela explicou.

-São suítes? – Inuyasha foi o primeiro a mostrar interesse. Não que Rin esperasse isso de _Sesshoumaru_. Ele... Bem, era o _homem de gelo. _Certamente, se não gostasse do lugar, Rin não tinha dúvidas que ele simplesmente a daria as costas e iria embora.

-Infelizmente não. – Rin respondeu. – O único banheiro mais próximo dos quartos fica no primeiro andar.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se entre olharam, pareciam insatisfeitos com a notícia. Rin não foi a única que reparou na repentina troca de olhares, Ayame também pareceu notar.

-A pensão é tão grande, jurava que fossem suítes. – Inuyasha resmungou. Rin abriu a porta da sala e com um pedido silencioso, mandou-os entrar.

-Em todo caso, por favor, venham conhecer a pensão. – A pequena sorriu.

Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a entrar, sendo seguido por seu meio-irmão. Rin ficou satisfeita quando notou que os olhos de Inuyasha arregalaram-se com o que viu. De certo possuía _outra_ _visão_ daquela pensão, e por isso estava agora visivelmente pasmo. Já Sesshoumaru não demonstrava expressão alguma, ele era realmente um _homem de gelo_.

Inuyasha observou cada detalhe, pelo que Rin percebeu. Desde o sofá branco ao papel de parede decorativo. Até mesmo os enfeites e a televisão de _led_ não escaparam dos seus olhos curiosos. Ele jamais imaginou que por dentro aquela pensão fosse tão... Tão...

Rin sorriu de canto com a reação do novo visitante. Aquela mudança estava sendo mais útil do que imaginava. Podia usar como algo a seu favor a visível surpresa de Inuyasha com o cômodo reciclado que Rin os mostrava agora.

-Pelo jeito se interessou pela sala. – ela sorriu satisfeita, retrucando com um tom provocativo.

Inuyasha a encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sabia que Rin estava o provocando com aquele comentário, e não gostou muito daquilo.

Já Sesshoumaru, bem, este tentou evitar um sorriso. Estava começando a gostar daquela pequena garota. Ambos possuíam algo em comum, gostavam de provocar Inuyasha, e isso acrescentava uns pontinhos a ela.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos e entre abriu seus lábios, conforme Rin continuava a sorrir. Ele estava pronto para lhe lançar uma resposta mal educada, mas foi interrompido por seu meio-irmão antes que começasse a dizê-la.

-Imagino que ali é a cozinha. – Sesshoumaru observou, referindo-se a porta branca presente na sala.

-Sim! – Rin afirmou.

-E ali é um lavabo. – A ruiva apontou para uma pequena entrada próxima a porta da cozinha.

Pela primeira vez, Ayame se pronunciou diante da presença dos novos visitantes. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha a olharam por um momento. Parecia que haviam se esquecido da presença da outra garota, embora ela os acompanhasse desde que Rin os recebera no portão.

Mas eles nada poderiam fazer quanto a isso. A ruiva não possuía uma presença _marcante_. E Sesshoumaru deduzia que fosse pelo fato da garota talvez ter esquecido de trocaro_ pijama_ que usava.

_Pijama._.. Era isso o que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha pensavam a respeito do que Ayame vestia. No entanto, estavam completamente errados em relação às suas vestes.

Rin percebeu a estranheza flutuava ao redor de ambos os Taisho, enquanto eles encaravam Ayame. Tentou chamar a atenção dos homens a sua frente, na intenção de fazê-los parar de fitar Ayame com tamanha intensidade. Sabia que ela se vestia esdruxulamente, mas não era por isso que deixaria que eles a fitassem de tal maneira constrangedora.

-Por favor, venham. – Rin os chamou. – Mostrarei a vocês a cozinha.

A pequena caminhou em direção à porta branca e constatou que os dois irmãos a seguiam. Entrou na cozinha e indicou com as mãos o lugar recém-organizado.

-Aqui é a cozinha! – Anunciou ela. – E bem ali, fica a lavanderia. – Indicou com as mãos a outra porta branca, dessa vez presente na cozinha.

Inuyasha colocou uma das mãos sobre o queixo avaliando por um momento a cozinha da pensão. Era uma grande cozinha, ele constatou. Possuía um balcão de mármore escuro e dois bancos pretos o acompanhando. Ao lado do balcão estava uma mesa de madeira que acomodava seis pessoas; e, na direção oposta da mesa, o mármore do balcão acompanhava toda a extensão do restante da cozinha.

_-"O balcão é tão grande assim_?" – o Taishou mais novo pensou.

E então notou que na verdade a continuação daquele balcão era uma pia. Existiam duas cubas de pia em inox e o fogão estava centralizado entre o balcão e a pia, era ele que os dividia.

Percorreu os olhos mais uma vez sobre o lugar. Ao lado da porta da cozinha, onde ele se encontrava naquele momento, estava um pequeno armário branco e uma geladeira. Mas não foi isso que chamou mais a atenção do hanyou.

Próximo à porta da lavanderia, havia outra porta. Ele estava curioso por saber o que seria ela.

-E a outra porta? – Inuyasha arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

-Humn... – Rin murmurou baixou. De imediato não havia entendido o que Inuyasha se referia. – Ah sim, na verdade é uma dispensa.

Caminhou até a dispensa e abriu a porta para que Inuyasha matasse sua curiosidade. E antes que perguntasse algo a respeito da lavanderia, abriu a outra porta para que o hanyou tivesse uma visualização de como ela seria.

Martirizou-se por ter feito tal coisa, já que a lavanderia estava uma bagunça. Rin sussurrou um 'desculpe'. E ambos entenderam o porquê de seu pedido de desculpas.

-Bem... – Rin começou. – Gostariam de ver os quartos? – sugeriu.

Ela sabia que precisava cativar aqueles irmãos, a primeira impressão que teve foi que eram pessoas difíceis de lidar. Um era _frio _feito_ gelo_ e o outro era meio _irritadinho_. Agindo com mais gentileza, Rin pensou que poderia fazê-los se tornarem seus _novos hóspedes_. Pelos menos era o que esperava que acontecesse.

Rin recebeu um aceno de cabeça como resposta. Passou pela porta da cozinha, atravessou a sala novamente e começou a subir a longa escadaria. Em pouco tempo todos subiram as escadas, e se encontravam na pequena saleta que dava acesso aos corredores dos quartos.

-Os quartos ficam nesses dois corredores. – Indicou Rin.

-Todos são iguais? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Rin o fitou atentamente, analisando suas palavras, embora elas parecessem sempre despreocupadas. Não conseguia captar em Sesshoumaru o mesmo interesse que Inuyasha mostrava. Julgou que Sesshoumaru talvez fosse mesmo um homem de poucas palavras, já que foram raras as vezes em que ele falou algo.

-Se refere ao tamanho? – Perguntou e o youkai confirmou positivamente com a cabeça, em um único movimento. Rin prosseguiu. – Sim, todos têm o mesmo tamanho. No momento, quatro quartos estão ocupados.

O youkai de presença mais sombria voltou a ficar quieto, apenas seus olhos vagando analiticamente pelo lugar. Rin não sabia dizer o que ele tanto procurava, analisava. Sesshoumaru parecia captar todos os detalhes do imóvel, fossem eles bons ou ruins. Rin esperava que fossem bons, embora a expressão que Sesshoumaru sustentasse fosse indecifrável.

Era sequer possível _imaginar_ o que se passava pela cabeça de Sesshoumaru Taishou.

Rin caminhou em direção a um dos corredores e abriu uma das portas. Mostrou aos novos visitantes um exemplo de como seriam os quartos, já que todos eram iguais, em relação ao tamanho e decoração. E por último, e mais importante, revelou o único banheiro mais próximo dos quartos. Era um banheiro grande e bem organizado.

Os irmãos Taishou pareciam satisfeitos. Aliás, _o_ _irmão_ Taishou parecia satisfeito; porque Inuyasha era o único que mostrava alguma reação pelas acomodações que Rin mostrava. Sesshoumaru só se preocupava em passar seus olhos dourados meticulosamente pelos locais sem se preocupar em mostrar um mínimo de expressão, embora Rin deduzisse de qualquer forma que ele devia pelo menos perceber as mesmas coisas que Inuyasha, já que até ela, que _morava ali, _também se pegava surpresa às vezes por como conseguira transformar aquela pensão por dentro.

Rin agradeceu mentalmente aos céus pela ajuda das jovens. Se não fosse por elas, Rin não teria feito _metade_ do que já fizera naquela pensão.

A jovem Himura voltou a fitar as ações de Sesshoumaru. Ele parecia novamente estar em busca de algo. Muito curiosa pela sua atitude, ousou perguntar.

-Algum problema Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou.

Os olhos âmbares passaram devagar pelo recinto e caíram sobre si. Rin sentiu um arrepio quando percebeu que aqueles olhos penetrantes agora _a_ observavam.

-Esse lugar é silencioso. – ele anunciou por fim, desviando a atenção dela. Rin quase sentiu a boca abrindo contra sua vontade. Então era isso o que ele tanto observava!

Observou de esguelha seu possível hóspede. A julgar por sua atitude, constatou que Sesshoumaru talvez preferisse lugares tranquilos e silenciosos.

-Há apenas quatro pessoas nessa pensão. Eu, Ayame... – Apontou para a ruiva ao seu lado antes que continuasse sua frase. – Sango e Kagome. Que no momento não estão presentes.

-Só isso? – Inuyasha arqueou suas sobrancelhas. – Pensei que mais pessoas morassem aqui.

-E moravam... – A ruiva começou, mas antes de terminar de falar lançou um olhar para Rin, se perguntando se havia falado demais.

-Essa pensão era da minha falecida tia. – explicou Rin. – Eu iria vendê-la, na verdade. Mas mudei de ideia. Após sua morte, seus hóspedes foram embora e as únicas que ficaram foram elas.

-_Agora tudo faz sentido... –_ Inuyasha murmurou.

Um silêncio se fez presente. Para quebrá-lo, Rin decidiu finalmente saber se aqueles irmãos realmente se tornariam seus _novos hóspedes_ ou não.

-Então... Vocês irão ficar? – perguntou de imediato.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se entreolharam. O mais novo abriu a boca para responder, mas logo foi interrompido por seu irmão, autoritário, como Rin percebera que ele era na maioria do tempo com o meio-irmão.

_-Eu acho que..._

-Sim. – foi a resposta direta por parte de Sesshoumaru. Rin ergueu as sobrancelhas. De fato ele era realmente um homem de poucas palavras.

Inuyasha o fitou. Recusava-se a acreditar no que seu meio-irmão dissera. Quando trocou olhares com ele, jurava que Sesshoumaru recusaria. Mas, por fim, Inuyasha se conformou. Lembrou-se que era impossível saber o que realmente se passava pela cabeça daquele Sesshoumaru.

Rin piscou algumas vezes. Era isso mesmo o que escutara ou seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando peças?

-Me... Mesmo? – ela perguntou novamente apenas para ter certeza de que não escutara errado. Inuyasha, dando de ombros, achou graça na incredulidade da garota.

-Pelo o que parece, somos seus _novos hóspedes._ – ele lhe lançou um sorriso.

Rin ainda não estava acreditando. Piscou seus olhos mais algumas vezes e só acreditou finalmente quando Ayame lhe lançou um sorriso cúmplice.

-Quando poderemos nos mudar para cá? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, confirmando mais uma vez que Rin não estava escutando coisas demais.

-Bem... – Ela sorriu empolgada. – Quando quiserem! – Seu sorriso aumentou.

Seu trabalho duro finalmente estava dando resultados...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Muitos leitores me cobraram horrores pela presença do Sesshoumaru na fanfic, e finalmente a espera de vocês terminou, porque nesse capitulo ele finalmente deu o ar de sua graça. – já estava na hora, não? O motivo de que ele não apareceu inicialmente era justamente devido às _mudanças_ na pensão. Ele só apareceria quando a pensão estivesse realmente toda arrumada, portanto, eu não poderia descrever toda essa _mudança _de qualquer jeito, sendo assim apenas agora ele pôde realmente aparecer! A fanfic tem que fluir ao seu modo... Espero que tenham entendido o porquê de só o ter colocado agora.

E bem... É a partir deste capitulo que a historia realmente começa. Próximo capítulo, novos personagens irão aparecer. Estão ansiosos ? Até mesmo eu estou ansiosa por isso, HUAHEUAHUEHAUE. Bom... Agradeço mais uma vez a minha querida Nêe-chan, Ruh-chan, por betar os capítulos da fanfic *-* Nêe-chan, obrigada sua lindja. Aishiteru s2

Enfim, espero que gostem do capitulo, e se acharem que ele é merecedor de uma Review, ficarei imensamente feliz em recebê-la s2 Até o próximo capitulo povs, espero encontrar todos por lá!

Um grande beijo, Anny Taishou ;*

**Fanfic betada por: Ruh-chan. **


End file.
